The Mistress of Seasons
by Devilchild34
Summary: When the first Mistress of Seasons is about to die, she asks her council members to go search for her successor. Who would've thought that the new mistress would be the loud and eccentric Yamanaka Ino? InoxNaru
1. Our New Mistress

The Mistress of Seasons

Summary: When the first mistress of seasons is about to die, she sends the four members of her council to search for her successor. There search is over when they stumble on a perfect, but strange girl: Yamanaka Ino! Ino-centric. Pairings: Ino x Naruto, and others (If I feel like it)

A/n: Okay this is my first Naruto fic. No, this isn't my first time in general, so I'm confident in my abilities to write. I really do like this pairing, it's offers the author a chance to really use their imagination and creativity to the fullest. Also, in my opinion, I think that Ino deserves the spotlight once in a while. I mean Sakura has the chance to become strong and so do Hinata, but what about Ino? Anyway, I am going to try my hardest to make this one of the best stories in this category.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…no matter how much I wanted to. If I did, Naruto would be a smarter and cooler Naruto, and the Yondaime would be alive an' kicking.

Chapter One: Our New Mistress

_Unknown__ Realm_

Five figures wearing cloaks could be seen walking through the vast forest. The forest was beautiful with its tall pine and oak trees and flowers of every kind blooming and spreading their various scents in the air. The figures were walking on a white marble path that was suspended in mid air, so as to not disturb that plant life underneath. They continued walking until they made it to a clearing.

The clearing was gorgeous and large. It had a waterfall that led to a small pond. The water was crystal clear and you can see various koi fish swimming about. And of course, many flowers decorated the clearing with several butterflies flying about. In the center, there was a stone table, made of white marble and matching chairs. On each chair, a symbol was engraved. One had a snowflake; the one next to it was a sun. Across from these two was two other chairs, engraved with a leaf and a flower respectively. The last chair at the head of the table had all four symbols. The five figures stood in front of a seat and the one at the end spoke.

"The Council of Seasons is gathered here today to discuss one matter only" The soft voice spoke. "We are here to discuss about the replacement for me: The Mistress of Seasons."

"What!!??" Two council members yelled out and pulled there hood down revealing a blonde female and a purple haired male.

"Midoriko-sama, what is the meaning of this?" The one in blonde shouted, her red eyes sparkling with rage.

"Yeah! What is the meaning of this? Why do we have to find your replacement? Are you saying that you are incapable of being the leader? That is crazy! You have led us for centuries!"

"Kyouka-dono, Haru–dono, stand down." They looked at the member who spoke to them. He pulled down his hood to reveal spiky blue hair.

"Gentou, you must feel the same way as we do! Why do we have to find someone who isn't as great as Midoriko-sama?" Kyouka exclaimed.

"Because she is dying." All heads turned to the last member who pulled her cloak down to reveal brown hair and glasses.

"As intelligent and sharp as always Aki-chan." Midoriko smiled softly. "Now everyone please sit and listen to my reasoning."

The four complied and sat down. She gazed upon them with her brilliant green eyes and sighed.

"As Aki-chan pointed out, I am dying. I shall pass on in when five years past. In that time, I hope to find my successor in order to pass on my knowledge and skills and maintain the balance of seasons."

"But Milady, how do you propose we do that?" Haru asked. He was still upset that someone had to replace his mistress. She didn't deserve to die.

"Simple. I plan on sending you four to the Earth Realm and search for her."

"Say what!!! Midoriko-sama!!!! I don't want to go to that filthy realm!" Kyouka whined. She was bonked on her head by Gentou.

"You are doing this for Midoriko-sama. You have no time to be whining about this." Gentou chided her. She pouted and rubbed her head.

"Cold-hearted bastard…never care about what I want to do…" She mumbled to herself, but didn't complain anymore.

"Good, now in the Human Realm, it is dominated by ninja villages. There are five great shinobi villages: Konohagakure, sunagakure, kirigakure, iwagakure, and kumogakure. Who wants to go where?" Midoriko asked.

"I want to go to Kumogakure!" Haru exclaimed as he smiled brightly.

"Iwagakure." Aki said quietly as she fixed her glasses.

"I'll go to Kirigakure." Gentou said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'll go to Konohagakure…though I still think that realm is filthy." Kyouka groaned in annoyance.

"Good, good. Now I would like for you four to leave at once. If you can't find anyone, move on to one of the smaller villages."

"Midoriko-sama…how would we be able to identify who your next successor will be?" Aki asked as she and the others stood up to get ready to take their leave. Midoriko just smiled brightly as she did a couple of one handed seals and touched her forehead. Four symbols appeared and with that same hand, pulled the symbol off. It spun for a couple of seconds before it flew into the sky and disappeared.

"The wearer of my mark will be my successor. Find her and return." The four nodded and moved away from the table. They formed ten one handed seals and four portals opened up. Before they jumped in, Midoriko stopped them.

"And please, come back safe. And no showing off…okay Kyouka-chan?"

"Yes milady."

"Now get going! See you soon!"

"Bye Midoriko-sama!!" Haru and Kyouka yelled as they jumped into their portal.

"We'll be back soon milady." Gentou gave a small smile to her before jumping through.

"Don't worry about us mistress. You don't want to aggravate your sickness anymore." Aki waved and jumped through the portal. Midoriko was left alone and she sighed.

"I really wish I didn't have to depart from this world so soon. I would really miss them. They're like family to me." She sighed once more before she vanished in a swirl of flower petals.

* * *

Konohagakure

* * *

In the forest surrounding Konoha, a portal opened up on the floor and Kyouka appeared. She looked around and groaned.

"I hate the Human Realm!! If it was up to me, then I would let them suffer my eternal heat!! Hahaha!!! Let them burn I say!" She laughed again and then abruptly stopped.

"I hate talking to myself. Where's that fucking pervert when you need him. He better not be peeping or I would kick his ass to heavens and above."

* * *

Kumogakure

* * *

"Achoo!!!!!"

"KYAA!!!!!!! Hentai!!!!!!!!!!! GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!" Haru turned and ran as fast as he could, trying to dodge the horde of angry kunoichi, all brandishing weapons.

"Damn you KYOUKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed before he was tackled by a woman.

* * *

Konohagakure

* * *

"Achoo!" Kyouka sniffled before she continued to walk.

"Someone is talking about me…I wonder who?"

* * *

"Okay mom, I'm leaving now!" A girl with platinum blonde hair shouted as she left a flower shop. She was wearing a purple shirt that ended above her stomach and a matching skirt up to the middle of her thighs. She had wrapped bandages wrapped around her stomach and white arm warmers. Yamanaka Ino was twelve years old and it was the day of the final examination in order to become a shinobi. When she graduates, she'll be one step closer to becoming Sasuke-kun's bride. 

"Here I come Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!!" She pumped her fist in the air before she ran down the street. As she ran she saw a woman with blonde hair heading towards her. She then realized that she was about to crash into her.

"Oh no!!!!!!!" A loud bang was heard as she crashed into the woman. They both tumbled a bit before coming to a stop.

"Hey what's the big idea? I almost hurt myself, you know!" The woman yelled as she got up.

"I am so sorry! But I need to hurry!" Ino got up and tried to run, but the lady grabbed onto her arm.

"Wait just a second. Since you are the first person I talked to since I been here, I think you should give me a tour." Ino took the time to take a good look at the woman. Her blonde hair reached up to her chin, she had red eyes and she was short. She was wearing a red Chinese kimono that ended at her knees. It was short sleeves and she had a red ribbon that wrapped around her left arm and several gold bangles on her right wrist. She was wearing red Chinese slippers. In Ino's eyes, she looked pretty.

"Who are you anyway?" Ino asked. The woman grinned.

"My name is Kyouka!! Nice to meet you!" Ino sweat dropped and backed away a little. She was hyper.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino and I have to hurry to the Ninja academy. I have an exam to complete."

"Okay, you can take me with you! I wanna see you in action!"

"B-but, I can't bring a stranger in class."

"Don't worry, I have that covered. Now let's go!!" Ino sighed before she nodded and continue to walk the path to the academy, all the while pointing and naming shops for Kyouka. As Ino talked, Kyouka stared at her back.

'There is something strange about her…my bangles have been shaking non stop. She can't be our new mistress, can she?'

"Kyouka-san? We are here." Kyouka snapped out of her trance and looked at the academy. She saw a bunch of kids running around all apparently happy.

"Are they taken the same test as you, Ino-chan?" She asked as she thought of a way to find the mistress in a bunch of kids.

"Yes, we all are excited. I can't wait! Soon, Sasuke-kun is going to be mine!" Ino laughed as she began looking for Sasuke. Kyouka took this time to survey the area. As she looked, she felt a strange aura. It felt somehow…demonic. As she zeroed in on the aura, she noticed a boy sitting on a swing. He had bright yellow spiky hair. He had three whisker marks on each cheek and had the bluest eyes she knew only existed in one other.

'Arashi-niisan…' She thought to herself. She tapped Ino on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Ino-chan, who is that?" She asked as she pointed to the boy. Ino followed her gaze as it fell on the boy and she frowned.

"That is Uzumaki Naruto. He is the dead-last in our class. He is like an outcast. I don't really know why, but it seems like he is hated by everyone in the village."

"Everyone!? No one should be that hated. No child should ever feel that type of hatred. Come on Ino-chan, we are going to talk to him." Kyouka stated as she began to drag Ino over to him.

"But Kyouka-san, I can't be seen next to him! It'll damage my reputation." Ino gasped as she felt a bit of killer intent coming from Kyouka.

"In the world of Shinobi, you shouldn't care about how you are perceived. I don't think its right of you to be so shallow Ino-chan. There is no reason for a boy his aged to be shunned like that. It's time to make a new friend Ino-chan!"

Ino didn't say anything for she was still scared about the killer intent that was coming off the woman dragging her. She has to remember not to piss off Kyouka anytime soon. Soon, they were standing in front of Naruto, who looked up in shock.

"Ino? What are you doing here?"

"She and I came here to talk with you and to become your friend!" Kyouka chirped. Naruto looked confused at the proclamation. Just who is this woman anyway?

"Who are you? You look too short to be a genin, so you are a new academy?" By the time he said that his face slammed into the ground and a large bump formed on his head. Ino backed away as she saw a vein throb in aggravation.

"I AM NOT SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SHORT-BONED!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at him. Ino patted her arm in order to calm her down.

"Now, now, Kyouka-san, he didn't mean what he said. I'm sure he didn't me to insult you. Now calm down because you are causing a scene." All she received was a growl.

"What the hell was that for!?" Naruto hopped up from the ground screaming at her.

"You called me short, urchin-head!"

"It's not my fault that I am telling the truth." He was punched again. Ino sighed in aggravation. She should be with Sasuke-kun right now and insulting forehead girl. But just because of that collision, she was stuck trying to calm to yelling blondes. She hoped that this day would get better.

A/n: That's the end of the first Chapter. I really do hope that people would like this story and keep writing it. But being me, even if this story doesn't gain any popularity, I will continue with this story. Okay, before I go, can anyone find me a good translating site? I despise using English versions of jutsus. The English version of Naruto already sounds horrible; I don't need to read something similar to that.

Read and Review please!!


	2. Meet the New Mistress

A/n: Before I start, I would like to thank everyone that reviewed the story or read it and did not review. That is okay, I don't mind because I tend to do that often. Anyway, thanks for the constructive criticism, I'll put that idea to work. I hope you enjoy this chapter…though it might change if I don't feel if it is good enough.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2: Meet the New Mistress

"Ino, tell your damn rabbit to stop staring at me! I swear that _thing _is laughing at me!"

Ino looked up from ogling at Sasuke to staring at Naruto, who was having a glaring contest with her new _bunny_. Everyone thought it was strange for Ino to walk in with a rabbit; they all thought that she hated animals. But the rabbit was strange in itself. It had golden fur and bright pink eyes.

"Well Naruto, I guess she thinks that you look like an idiot." Ino replied before turning back to Sasuke. Today, everyone was even more shocked when not only she came in with the rabbit, but also came in with Naruto and was _talking_ with him. Everyone knows Yamanaka Ino—she is the most popular girl in school, followed by Haruno Sakura, and the founder and current leader of the 'We love Sasuke-kun' fan club. But to see her with Naruto was a huge shock for everyone—except for the silent people in the class.

Naruto huffed before looking at the rabbit again. The golden bunny just twitched its nose at him.

"That's why you're still short as a rabbit." He whispered to the bunny. The rabbit narrowed its eyes and used its ear to slap him in the face.

"Damn you Kyouka…Why are you here anyway?" He asked the rabbit. Kyouka slapped him again with her ear before hopping to land on Ino's head.

"What's up Kyouka-chan?" Ino looked up at the rabbit that looked back at her with narrowed eyes.

"Naruto being mean to you?" Kyouka twitched her nose and Ino glared at Naruto who flinched away from her.

"Naruto!! Leave my bunny alone!"

"I ain't done anything to it! Tell it to stop hitting me!" Ino was about to reply but was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Their teacher, Umino Iruka, looked at them, immediately sending the kids back to their seats. Ino was about to sit next to Sasuke but was slapped in the face by Kyouka.

"What!?" Ino huffed angrily. Kyouka said nothing but pointed to Naruto with her ears. Ino sighed dejectedly before going to sit down next to Naruto. This action didn't going unnoticed by the students in the class.

"What happened, Ino-pig? You finally believe that Sasuke-kun loves me more than you?" Sakura gloated as she took the seat next to Sasuke.

"Of course not, forehead! Sasuke-kun loves me more than you anyway. Not sitting next to him for this hour won't kill our love." She then got hit by Kyouka's ear again as she sat down next to Naruto.

"I'm going to get you, I hope you know that." Ino whispered to the rabbit. If Kyouka was in her human form, she would've been grinning. Naruto just glanced at Ino before turning his eyes away from her.

'Why is she doing this? She usually yells at me, but now, she is sitting next to me and was talking to me. Was it because of Kyouka?'

"Okay class. Today is the day of the final exam. I am going to call you one at a time in to the other room. In that room, you have to perform three tests. They are each based on ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. After you complete each test, your score would be tallied and if you pass, you pick up a headband; making you a Konoha ninja! Now let's start!"

"Aburame Shino."

* * *

Ino walked out of the Academy with her new headband gleaming proudly on her forehead. 

"Yay!! I passed!! Now, Sasuke-kun will be impressed."

"What do you see in that cold-hearted boy anyway?" Kyouka asked as she reverted back into her human form.

"He is so handsome and mysterious and he is strong--"

"That's it? You can find other guys like that. I mean really, he didn't even look at you once, said nothing to you, and even glared at you once! Have he even acknowledge you before!? Give up on him!"

"Oh, he probably was having a bad day today. Why would I give up on him?" Kyouka groaned. Right now she felt like strangling the girl.

"Ino, you want to be a strong kunoichi right?" Ino just nodded.

"You are not going to get ANYWHERE in the shinobi world if you have such a stupid crush on a boy. As a shinobi, you first priority is to be loyal to your village and to sacrifice your life to protect everyone in your village. Having a childish crush will not only jeopardize your job, but make you weak as well. You don't want to be weak right? Of course not, now drop the crush and toughen up!"

Ino looked down frowning. She didn't want to believe one word Kyouka said, but in her heart, she knew it was true. She wanted to be a strong kunoichi.

"And besides, there are plenty of other boys for you to have a true crush on. I mean you liking emo boy is as fake as you saying you like the color gray."

"I hate gray."

"Exactly. Now where is Naruto-kun? I have a bone to pick with him." Kyouka stood on her tiptoes and spotted Naruto sitting at the swings. Kyouka smiled and grabbed Ino and dragged her over there. But before they were near him, they heard to mothers talking.

"I heard that_ thing_ didn't pass this year either."

"Good, that _thing _doesn't deserve to be considered a ninja after all he has done. Stupid monster, why won't he die?"

"Hush, you know we can't speak like that outside."

"I don't care. I don't know why our honorable Hokage continues to protect that vile creature. On the anniversary of the Yondaime's victory, the creature was almost gone for good."

"Really? I can't believe it is still here. A village without it would be glorious." As the two women walked away, Kyouka and Ino looked at each other.

"What kind of foul humans lives here!? How could they hate him so much, they actually try to kill him? What gives them the right to take away a child's life?!"

"Kyouka-chan…"

"I don't like! I hate it! What is wrong with these people?! Ino-chan, we are going to be his friends even if it kills us!" Ino and Kyouka watched Naruto as he got up and left. His head was down so as to hide his eyes from everyone and he walked slowly down the road.

"Let's follow him." Ino said and Kyouka nodded her head and she and Ino took off stealthily after him.

They followed him through town and couldn't help but be disgusted at all the looks he was getting.

'Humans are the worst species I every known. They should be called demons instead!' Kyouka thought angrily as she saw some man trip Naruto and laugh.

"Why are they doing this to him? Sure he is always playing pranks someone, but for them to hate him so much, they will attack him? What is wrong with the villagers?" Ino questioned as the two of them ducked behind an apartment complex and watched from there.

They were about to move but stopped themselves when they saw an adult with blue hair help Naruto up and disappeared.

"Shit we lost him!!" Ino growled out.

"No we haven't. Grab onto my arm." Ino did as she was told and both of them vanished.

* * *

"Really? If I do this, I can become a genin?" Naruto asked hopefully as he looked up at his other teacher, Mizuki. 

"Of course. Iruka told me to tell you this in private so that other students won't know about this. All he wants you to do is to pick up the scroll in the Hokage tower and bring back to me in the clearing in the middle of the forest."

"So if I really do this, I'll graduate finally, right Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto missed the glint in his teachers' eyes.

"Yes you will." 'If the fox demon steals the forbidden scroll, he gets in trouble for stealing it and can be executed!'

"Okay Mizuki-sensei, I'll do it!"

"Good, now make sure to go when the moon is high in the sky okay?"

"Yes sir!" With that, Naruto ran off smiling, leaving a smirking Mizuki behind. But what he didn't know was that he had witness that heard everything. Ino and Kyouka were silently fuming.

"That lying conniving bastard!! I can't believe he is using Naruto-kun to get that scroll and then frame him. He might actually be killed!!" Kyouka seethed.

"That's why we gotta make sure Naruto doesn't fall for that bastards plan. We are going to wait for him in the designated clearing and then stop him from giving the scroll to Mizuki."

"Good plan Ino-chan!" Kyouka patted Ino's back in appreciation and slightly gasped as she felt a shock go through her arm and her bangles shook violently.

'No way!! She can't be! Ino-chan is our mistress? No…I can't assume anything—'

"Kyouka-chan. Let's go to the spot and wait. It is sunset now, so we only have to wait for a couple of hours."

Kyouka just nodded and both of them began to walk towards the clearing. As they walked, Kyouka eyes began to glow slightly.

'Haru…are you there?'

_'Hi Kyouka baby! Miss me already?'_

'Shut up…I found her.'

_'You did? That was quick.'_

'It was by accident. I'm going to contact Aki-chan and Gentou-kun.'

_'Oh everyone but sweet lovable Haru gets a term of endearment…'_

'Shut up baka…Aki-chan? Gentou-kun?'

'This is Gentou, what is wrong Kyouka-dono?'

**'This is Aki, this better be worth my while.'**

_'So harsh Aki baby. Kyouka said she found our new mistress.'_

**'That is certainly worth my time…****I'll be there as soon as I can.'**

' So will I. I will be there in a day; two at the latest.' The connection with Gentou was cut off.

**'I will be there in two days.' **Aki then cut off her connection.

_'That's not __fair;__ everyone is closer than I am…give me five days. Tell me, is she sexy?'_

'Bye Haru.' Kyouka's eyes stopped glowing and she looked around to see that they arrived and the moon was already rising.

'Now all I need to see is the mark Midoriko-sama left on her and then we can begin to start teaching her. At least it is someone that I could tolerate.'

* * *

"Ino-chan, wake up. He has been here for a couple of hours already." Kyouka whispered as she shook Ino awake. The girl mumbled and focused her hazy eyes at her surroundings. 

Her blurry eyes caught sight of a blurry figure with a funny silhouette in the clearing. "What is going on? Who's that?"

Kyouka sighed and shook her head and continued to watch Naruto."You're so funny Ino-sama—oops!"

The fully awaked Ino looked at Kyouka strangely. "Ino-sama?"

"Umm…Look he got the scroll." Kyouka smiled widely and continued to watch him. 'I am so good.'

'Why the hell did she call me that?' Her thoughts were cut off when they heard laughter echoing through the forest.

"Well done Naruto-kun. Now hand over the scroll or die!" The girls hid as Naruto looked up panting.

"What do you mean Mizuki-sensei? I have to learn more moves in order to past my test."

"Give me the scroll, demon spawn! Like you ever deserved the chance to serve as a shinobi of this village. If we do, you'll end up killing us all! So I am going to kill you once and for all!"

"So you lied to me too. Just like everyone else, you are using me just to get a step in power. I should've never trusted you; you're just like the villagers! I don't even know why I am a demon; you people should be called demons!" Naruto stood up and held on to the scroll.

"So the gaki wants to know why he is a demon, eh? Well, I'll tell you! You are the Kyuubi-no-kitsune!! And you must die!" Mizuki threw a large shuriken at Naruto and smiled in satisfaction when the boy didn't move.

In the bushes, Ino couldn't take anymore, and at an impulse, she jumped out of her hiding place and dashed to Naruto.

"Ino-sama!!!!!!"

"What!?" Mizuki looked on in shock as his weapon didn't pierce the demon, but instead, Yamanaka Ino. Naruto was frozen as not only did he found out that he was the infamous Kyuubi, but Ino had protected him from getting hurt. He fell to the ground holding her body as the shuriken stuck out of her back.

"Ino? What the hell are you doing here!? Why did you protect me!? I didn't need your help!!"

"I can't let my friend get hurt." She whispered, blood trickling down her mouth. He didn't even realize that Kyouka came out and was by his side.

"I am a demon, didn't you hear him! I am the Kyuubi!"

"Last time I heard, the Kyuubi was a giant fox that had red fur, nine tails, and massive in size. All I see is a blonde hair, loud mouth idiot who can't tell the difference between the fox and himself…" Ino passed out and Naruto felt his eyes watered. He was happy. Someone acknowledged him. Someone didn't think ill of him.

"Ino-sama. Oh please, forgive me! I failed as a protector! Ino-sama!" Naruto looked at Kyouka and saw the huge amount of concern and worry in her eyes. Didn't Ino just meet her today? Suddenly, Ino began to glow faintly.

Naruto gaped at the sudden light "W-what's going on?" He looked down and saw a strange symbol on her arm. It was of a leaf, snowflake, flower, and a sun.

"She has awakened! Our new mistress has awakened." Kyouka exclaimed as those in the area watched as Ino rose with blank eyes.

_"Who is the one who has injured my successor?"_

"Midoriko-sama?"

_"Kyouka-chan, who has injured my successor? It would do no good if my successor dies before she accepts her role."_

Naruto just stared at amazement as Ino stood there, talking to Kyouka like she was never injured, but her voice was different. It sounded more majestic. "Ino, is that you?"

_"Who is this boy?"_

"I am Naruto. Don't you remember Ino?"

"He is a friend of the new mistress. That man over there" Kyouka pointed to Mizuki, who never budged an inch after he threw his weapon, with anger "Had tried to kill him, but Ino-sama jumped in the way."

"Kyouka, why do you keep calling Ino mistress? What is she the mistress of?" Naruto asked as he watched 'Ino' go into an unfamiliar fighting stance.

_"You will pay for harming those under my wing human. Draw your weapon and let us fight." _'Ino' took one step before vanishing. Mizuki looked on in shock as he pulled out a kunai in order to defend against the incoming attack.

He felt wind before he was sent flying off the tree branch and into the ground. 'Ino' appeared before him, lightly bouncing on her feet.

"What are you?" He sputtered. He didn't get a response as the girl flew at him again. She launched into a series of quick punches ending in the gut, knocking him unconscious.

"Ino?" He was shocked and amazed. This Ino was strong and fast! She was able to easily take down a chuunin teacher in a minute.

"_Child…I am not Ino, I am merely taking __control of her for the time being. By doing this I am healing her quickly and awakening her powers as my successor. Kyouka-chan and the others were taking too long. I would've thought they recognize my chakra signature emitting off from her. I made it quite obvious. I would've __done this myself, but I am ill."_

"Sorry Midoriko-sama. I was skeptical." Kyouka rubbed her head in embarrassment.

"_I will let it pass this time. I have to go. I sense people nearing this area. Oh, I almost forgot-" _Midoriko reached for her back and plucked the shuriken implanted there. _"__I didn't even feel it! Oh silly me, how could I forget this thing?"_

"Oh Midoriko-sama, you always act so clueless. Well, go before they come here."

"Bye Midoriko-sama." Naruto waved at her.

"_Goodbye Kyouka-chan, Naruto-kun." _With that, Ino stopped glowing and fell backwards. She was about to hit the groundbut was caught by Naruto. Just then, Iruka entered the clearing and looked around. All he saw was Naruto, Ino, and an unconscious Mizuki.

"Naruto, what happened here?"

"Um…Mizuki-teme tricked me into stealing this scroll. He told me that I would pass if I learn a move from this scroll. I did, I learned the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! _Then Mizuki-teme showed up and he told me that I was the Kyuubi…"

"Naruto, I hope you know that that is not true. The fox is just sealed inside you. You are not him. You are you: Uzumaki Naruto."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei. That helps to know that one more person doesn't see me as the demon. Ino-chan didn't see me as it either."

This shocked Iruka and he openly showed it. Not only did Ino know about the fox, she didn't reject him like he thought she would. Yamanaka Ino had never associated herself with Naruto before, why start now?

"What is Ino-chan doing here anyway?"

"I don't know. When Mizuki-teme attacked me, she protected me and took the hit. She is sleeping right now."

"So you took on Mizuki yourself?"

"…" Naruto looked at the side for a moment and saw Kyouka look at him. She started to mouth something to him.

'Say yes! Say yes'

"Yes I did." Iruka was beaming when he heard this and smiled brightly. Naruto grew so much and he deserved an award.

"Naruto close your eyes." Naruto did what he was told and heard rustling and footsteps.

"Okay, open your eyes." Naruto did and looked at Iruka and noticed that his headband was missing. He raised his hand and felt his own forehead. He felt the engraving of the Konoha's leaf symbol and his eyes watered.

"Iruka-sensei…Thank you!!!" He pounced on the older man and hugged him tight; continuously thanking him.

Kyouka looked on and smiled. As soon as Ino wakes up, she would explain everything to her and probably Naruto too. Who would've guess that one of the tailed celestial guardians was sealed inside this boy.

"What luck I have. I have found the mistress and the container for one of the missing guardians. I'm on a roll!" She whispered to herself and continued to spy on the scene happening before her.

A/n: I am not sure about this chapter…I hope it is good enough for you as the readers. I am glad that some people are giving this story a chance and I hope it becomes more popular. Well Ja Ne for now!


	3. Explanation, Teams, and Training

AN: Hiya! I am so happy to say that this story, after only being out for a couple of weeks, has made it to seven c2's. That truly impressed me and I would like to thank those who put my story up. Also I would like to thank my reviewers and hope more people will read this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. I do, however own Midoriko, Kyouka, Aki, Haru, and Gentou…and any villains I have yet to think of.

Chapter 3: Explanations, Teams, and Training

It was bright and sunny when Ino had woken up, though she wished that it was dark again. The brightness was killing her eyes. Her eyes twitched as she tried to block out the sun, but this action was useless as she quickly found out that she was not alone.

"Good Morning Ino-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud and obnoxious yelled and she shot up out of bed terrified.

"What the hell!?" She looked around dazed and saw a head of unruly blonde hair on the left side of her vision.

"Narutooo!!!! What the hell is your problem!!??" Ino screamed back and punched him upside his head.

"Itai!!! Why did you hit me for?" The boy whined as he clutched his head. All he received from her was a 'serves you right' before she covered her head with the sheet. Before Naruto could make any move against Ino, he was interrupted by the slamming of the door and a fuming Kyouka standing with the Hokage and a man with spiky blue hair.

"Shut the hell up Naruto. We are in a hospital and your voice is loud enough to wake the dead." Kyouka grounded out.

"Shut up Kyouka, you're yelling too!"

"Why don't you both calm down. We have much to discuss." The Sandaime said as he closed the door.

"He started it!" Kyouka pointed at Naruto but her finger was pushed back down by the man with blue hair.

"Stop acting so childish, Kyouka-dono."

"But Gentou-kun…" She whined but he just shook his head and she pouted. Naruto took this time to examine the new guy. He had frigid pale blue eyes and pointy ears. He wore a silver stud with a sapphire imbedded in it. He wore white hakama pants and a light blue haori that opened up to show white bandages wrapped around his chest, and white ankle boots. (The same as Sesshoumaru)

"Now as the Hokage of this village stated, there is much to discuss. But first, I would like to meet my new Mistress."

A head popped out of the sheets red as a tomato. "Excuse me!?" Gentou stared at the girl and turned his head.

"Not like that Ino-sama. I mean Mistress as in our leader. Nice to meet you by the way, my name is Gentou."

"Um…my name is Yamanaka Ino and this..." She pointed to Naruto who was currently being held in a head lock by Kyouka "Is Uzumaki Naruto, my friend." As she said this, the Sandaime was shocked.

'So Naruto was able to gain a new friend, eh? And with the heir to the Yamanaka clan, too? Isn't he lucky?'

"I see… Nice to hear it. I heard all about you from Kyouka-dono and I find you to be quite strange." Gentou took a seat in one of the available seats and the Sandaime followed suit. Kyouka let go of Naruto and stood up straight. Suddenly the atmosphere became very serious as everyone looked at Ino.

"Now that she is awake, I would like to ask you two the reason why you came for Ino-chan." Sarutobi started out as he studied Kyouka and Gentou.

"Well actually, two more will be showing up soon; within a week." Kyouka told him calmly.

"The reason why we came for Ino-sama is because she was chosen to serve as our new Mistress." Gentou explained to the Hokage.

Naruto quickly got frustrated at the adults who weren't making anything clear to the new genins. "You keep on saying Mistress, but Mistress of what?"

"Why she's the Mistress of Seasons of course! She governs anything that deals with seasons and nature. There is also a council made up of four people—me and Gentou-kun are a part of that—who does the physical things for the Mistress. She is like our delicate little princess!" Kyouka smiled and gave Ino a big hug.

"And Ino-sama makes a good choice because we can already tell that she has great appreciation for not only the seasons, but nature as well." Gentou finished for her.

"So will you be taking Ino-chan away from her village?" Sarutobi questioned. The two council members looked at each other before one of them decided to answer. Gentou cleared his throat.

"Well….if our current Mistress wasn't close to dying, then this could be delayed as long as necessary in order for Ino-sama to be ready. But, our Mistress is going to die in five years and if the replacement isn't there, then the seasons will go out of control and many natural disasters would occur. So we will take her then."

"Wait! I have to leave my home in five years!? How would my parents feel? What about my friends and my job as a kunoichi?" Ino shouted. Sure the idea of becoming a princess was appealing, but living the place that she was born and raised scared her.

"It cannot be avoided. We usually wouldn't force you to come with us this early, but since Midoriko-sama is about to pass on, we would like to have someone there."

"…I understand." 'It really can't be helped then.'

"Trust me it won't be all that bad! We will train you so you can be the strongest! So, one of your goals will be accomplished anyway. Imagine, you are getting trained by five people; you are lucky than most people." Kyouka grinned. Ino couldn't help but grin with her.

"Okay, now since that is over, I have another question for you Sarutobi-dono. May I?" With a quick nod, Gentou continued.

"Why does this boy here exudes a demonic aura? He doesn't seem to be a demon or half-demon yet he is surrounded by demon's chakra. Is there a reason for that?" Naruto gulped and looked away from the man. He was wondering that too. Mizuki said that he was the Kyuubi, but he could've been lying.

"Thirteen years ago," Sarutobi began "The Kyuubi-no-kitsune had attacked this village. It had tremendous powers and caused mass devastation to the citizens. On October 10th, our Yondaime Hokage created a kinjutsu in order to seal the fox. But it couldn't be sealed in just anything. No object could contain it and a grown human's chakra coils are already set so it cannot reform to fit the demon's chakra. The best bet was to seal it within a newborn baby; ones' who chakra coils are undeveloped. Naruto was the only one who was born on that day, so he was the sacrifice."

"B-but it's not fair. Why do I have to suffer? It's not my fault that I was chosen! I didn't ask to be born on October 10th! Why do they treat me like shit!? If the Yondaime was alive I would kick his ass for making my life a living hell!!" Naruto screamed. His face was red and hot tears were pouring down his face. Kyouka went to comfort the boy by putting her arms around his shoulders but was pushed away.

"Naruto-kun, you have to understand. The Yondaime didn't want this to happen, but not even he could predict the future. His last wish was for you to be seen as a hero. He didn't know that people would ignore that."

"You humans are terrible. Their ignorance knows no bounds. Their hatred blinds them and they cannot see the truth in front of them. They use Naruto-kun as a scapegoat for their anger and sorrow. He doesn't deserve that. This village doesn't deserve someone like him. How can you people hurt the one who is protecting their home from the very thing that holds the power to kill them all if released? Your villagers should be called demons and should be punished for disrespecting Arashi-niichan's last wish—eep!" 'Shit!'

Everyone stared at Kyouka who covered her mouth after her outburst. The Sandaime slowly stood up and faced the woman.

"How do you know the name of the Yondaime? I never mentioned his name."

"Ano…h-he…I-I… wasn't always a councilmember. I was a human before and part of the…" She whispered the last word and turned her head down to the floor.

"Part of the what?"

"Kazama family…I'm his sister." Sarutobi eyes widened. Everyone else looked on with interest, except Gentou who already knew the story.

"But the only survivor of the massacre was Arashi…he was only five."

"I am his older sister and the year before the massacre I tuned twelve and was taken as an apprentice of the former Lady of Summer."

"I see. We can continue this talk later. I think it is about time that I return to the office. Paperwork isn't going to do itself…no matter how much you will it to." The Sandaime stood up and began to leave.

"Wait Sarutobi-dono. We would like to register to be ninjas so we could have free access in the village and don't have to worry about be suspicious." Gentou stood up as well and straightened out his clothes.

"That can be arranged. Come by the office now so we can get this over with." The Hokage left followed by Gentou. Kyouka hesitated and gave one last look at Naruto and Ino before leaving.

"Naruto… are you okay?" Ino sat up and was about to get out of bed but was pushed back and held still by Naruto.

"You just woke up. You shouldn't strain yourself."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'm worried about you. To find out the reason why you were hated must have put your mind in a lot of strain."

"It's true. I'm trying my best to sort through all of this. I mean, I really want to be angry at the Yondaime for making my life a living hell. But…I understand his reasons for doing it. It was his job as the Hokage. Their duty comes before what they want. He probably didn't want to do this anyway."

"I see…" She frowned as she thought back to the women's conversation yesterday. From what it sounds like, they tried to kill him on his birthday.

"Naruto-kun, how many times has the village tried to kill you?" Naruto eyes widened slightly as he quickly let go of Ino and went to the door.

"I should go home now. Go back to sleep our teams are going to be chosen tomorrow." As he turned the knob, he heard rustling and a strong grip on his hand.

"Don't avoid the question Naruto! How many times did they try?" At first, Naruto hesitated and looked back at Ino. He saw that she was really concerned so he sighed as he stared at the door.

"Countless…It was so much that I couldn't keep track. Are you happy now?"

"Do the Hokage know? How come he didn't do anything about this?"

"He can't. He was ordered not to interfere in my life." Ino tightened her grip on him and Naruto let go of the knob.

"Don't worry about it Ino-chan. It's not a big deal."

"What do you mean it's not a big deal? We're talking about your life here!" Ino shouted. Naruto didn't reply as he led her back to her bed.

"Naruto!"

"Please Ino-chan, don't worry about it. You have other things to worry about. I mean, you are the Mistress of Seasons. Soon you are going to be strong and be treated like a princess!" Naruto gave her a wide smile, but she noticed that it didn't reach his eyes.

"Naruto-kun…remember that you have friends to talk to. You can't keep telling people that everything is fine when you are suffering inside."

"Ino-chan…this is the safest way to live my life. If the villagers see me as the loud and obnoxious boy who always smiles, they'll realize that I cannot be broken and will eventually stop the attacks. Trust me, I was treated worse as a kid then I am now. It's an improvement." Ino was getting ready to retort but she saw his pleading eyes and pouted.

"…Fine. I'll leave the subject alone for now." The girl huffed as she sat on her bed and glared at the wall.

"Ino-chan…"

"I'm not talking about your treatment anymore. I want to go to sleep."

"Fine, go to sleep. I got training to do…Oh, Ino-chan?" The girl looked up at him and Naruto flashed a genuine smile. A light blush dusted her cheeks as she stared at his smile.

"What?"

"Thank you for becoming my friend and accepting me as who I am and not what I hold."

"No problem. I don't understand how hard it is to tell the difference between a fox and a human. Adults are stupid." They shared a laugh before Naruto walked out and left Ino alone.

"I actually won't mind leaving a village who can hate so easily. I actually thought this place was great. Instead it hides in a façade…stupid adults." A second later a blush appeared on her cheeks.

'He looks cute when he smiles.'

* * *

"What friends do I have to talk to? I only have one who is my age and everyone else is adults that probably sympathize with me. I don't want their pity." Naruto grumbled as he walked the streets of Konoha. He was heading to the forests that surrounded the village. It was his own secret spot away from Konoha when the hatred got too much for him.

"Naruto-kun, where are you going?" Said boy turned and came face to face with Kyouka.

"Training."

"Oh, so you finally decided to leave Ino-sama's side for more than a minute? You've been in that room since last night."

"It wasn't that long!" He blushed and rubbed his nose.

"Oh right…just that it is late in the afternoon today."

"What!?" Naruto looked up at the sky and saw the sun setting. "Dammit!"

"Still going to train?"

"What's it to you?"

"I can help you become stronger." Kyouka suddenly was dragged towards the forest while Naruto was cheering. Soon the building was replaced with trees and suddenly they stopped.

"Okay, start teaching Kyouka-sensei!" Naruto stared at her with big bright blue eyes that showed all his eagerness.

'How I miss looking at those type of eyes…why did you have to die little bro?'

"Kyouka-sensei! What are you going to teach me?"

"Chakra control." She smirked as she watched his grin disappear from his face. "Hey, chakra control is just as important as the jutsus you use. Without control, using jutsus would be useless because you wouldn't be able to control it. If you have good control, your move will be more effective. Not only that, but it is very helpful. Besides, your chakra control sucks ass."

"Hey that's not true!" Naruto yelled at her but she didn't seem effected by it.

"Oh yeah? Prove it. I'll take back what I said only if you can master this exercise by tomorrow. The exercise is tree climbing."

"Why would that help me with my chakra control? I already know how to climb a tree."

"Do you know how to climb a tree without your hands?" She sighed when she received a blank look.

"You can't do that."

"_You _can't; I can." Without another word she began to walk towards the tree. She glanced at it first then placed one foot one the tree. When she felt that the amount of chakra was placed at her feet, she began walking up the tree. She walked to the highest branch and sat on the underside. She gazed at Naruto and saw that he was amazed.

"This is nothing gaki. You can do this too. This isn't even the hardest chakra exercise out there. You lucky you don't train with Aki-chan. She is brutal…I feel bad for Ino-sama though. Aki-chan is the first one to train her. Anyway, you have a kunai on you?" with a quick nod, he took it out. "Good, to do this exercise you need to focus the right amount of chakra to your feet. Do you know how to gather chakra?"

"Duh, it's one of the first lessons taught at the academy."

"Okay, I'm just asking. You don't look like the type to pay attention and from what I heard; you are the worst in class."

Naruto's face lit up in anger and he began to growl. "I am not the dead last!!! I am going to be the greatest shinobi and be the best Hokage ever!!"

"You won't be the Hokage if you can't even do this exercise. As I was saying, you would be able to tell if you have the right amount of chakra if you stick. If you use too much, you will shoot yourself away from the tree. If you use to little, you will slide right off. If you use the right amount, you will stick. This will greatly increase your control because they say that your feet are the hardest place to concentrate chakra to. Not only that, but you will increase your already massive chakra capacity."

Kyouka stopped talking when she released that Naruto wasn't paying attention anymore and was already climbing up the tree.

"Don't forget to use the kunai as a marker. See you in the morning!" She gracefully jumped off the branch she was sitting on, landed, and walked out of the clearing.

"You're not gonna watch me!?"

"Nope! Gotta visit Ino-sama!"

* * *

"I'm bored Gentou-kun! When can I leave?" Gentou sighed as he watched his new mistress, who was currently moping on her hospital bed. 

"You'll leave when the doctors say you can."

"But there is nothing wrong with me! And I wanna start training!"

"Ino-dono, you will start your training tomorrow, after you are put on a team."

"Gentou-kun, you became a shinobi of this village right?" When he nodded his head she grinned. "So what's your rank? Are you a chuunin? Or maybe a Jounin? Or a Hunter-nin?"

"I am part of the ANBU—the Hokage's personal guards. Kyouka-dono is one too. The other's when they arrive will most likely be apart of it too."

"Who are the other council members?" Gentou was about to respond but was interrupted by the arrival of Kyouka.

"One is cold and the other is the biggest pervert I ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"The names of the council members are Aki-dono and Haru-dono."

"You don't want to stay too long with Haru though. So when it is his turn to train you, one of us is most likely going to be with you to make sure that he doesn't do anything." Kyouka watched as Ino's mouth curled up in a snarl.

"I hate perverts."

"Don't we all?" Kyouka sat at the edge of Ino's bed and turned her red gaze at Gentou. "Aki-chan will be arriving tomorrow. I take it that you will be waiting for her?"

"Yes. What will you do tomorrow?"

Kyouka flashed him a huge smile. "I'll stay with Ino-sama!"

"You know, you guys don't have to keep on calling me lady or mistress. 'Ino-chan' is just fine."

"Okay, Ino-chan!"

"But that is very rude of me Ino-dono."

"'Ino-chan'."

"But—" Ino growled and Kyouka laughed as she saw the usually calm Lord of Winter flinch in fright.

"Already, she is a force to be reckoned. Good job Ino-chan!"

"I just don't like formalities." Ino said as she lay back down.

"I wonder who is going to be on my team tomorrow." She mumbled as she crossed her arms. "I hope I am not with Shikamaru and Chouji. I mean just because our fathers were the legendary Ino-Shika-Chou group doesn't mean that their children have to follow suit."

"Ino-chan just wants to be with her Naruto-kun!" Kyouka gushed.

"Yea—wait, NO!!!"

"Ino and Naruto sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ino tackled Kyouka and they started to play fight on the bed.

"Shut up Kyouka!!"

"Make me!" Ino took a pillow and threw it at her face.

"Hey, you shouldn't be playing on the bed. You two are making too much noise. This is a hospital."

"Okay…" The girls grumbled as they calmed down. Kyouka then leaned to Ino and whispered: "We'll continue this tomorrow."

"You're on."

It was early the next day and Kyouka found herself staring at the unconscious form of Naruto.

'Maybe I should've told him about this exercise today. He might miss the team assignment.'

The woman walked to the fallen body and knelt beside it. She went through a couple of hand seals and green chakra surrounded her hands. She put it over his stomach where she knew the center of the chakra system was and she replenished his chakra. She stood up and looked at the tree he was climbing. She saw that he made it three-fourths of the way.

'Not bad for someone who has such crappy chakra.' She watched as Naruto stirred and woke up. He looked around dazedly before trying to stand up.

"Calm down, you just recovered from chakra exhaustion. You are going to feel dizzy if you don't rest."

"But I need to finish."

"You can finish later. Your teams are going to be announced in two hours and you need to shower and eat."

"Okay…" The boy got up shakily and began to trek slowly back home. Kyouka became annoyed and grabbed his shoulder before vanishing to his house.

"What the hell did you do!?" Naruto exclaimed as he saw that they were in front of his apartment.

"That my yellow haired urchin is called shunshin-no-Jutsu (Body Flicker). It is a teleportation Jutsu. I'll teach you that later. Now get showering and eating. I'll be at Ino-chan's house."

"When did she go home?"

"Last night, her father came and got her."

"Do they know about her position?"

"Nope."

"Okay, I'll see you at the academy." With that, Naruto ascended the stairs to his apartment. Kyouka made sure he got in before vanishing again.

* * *

"Kyouka-chan, where is Naruto-kun?" Ino asked as she sat at her desk. Currently she was petting Kyouka who was once again posing as a rabbit. The rabbit twitched her nose as an answer. 

"You don't where he is right?" Kyouka nodded her head.

Ino sighed and looked around to survey the graduates. There was twenty-seven in all meaning that there would be nine teams of three. Most of the important clans were present in the class. There was Aburame Shino who never spoke a word. Akimichi Chouji who was forever eating and unlimited supply of chips. The there was the shy Hyuuga Hinata who belonged to the Hyuuga clan who were all a bunch of arrogant fools. Her former best friend and rival Haruno Sakura was fawning over the ever moody Uchiha Sasuke; lately she had been wondering what she ever saw in that boy. Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru was a loudmouth idiot just like Naruto and was currently trying to flirt with Hinata. And Nara Shikamaru was sleeping; the lazy bastard.

"I made it!!" The door slammed loudly and Ino smiled brightly as she saw Naruto panting at the door.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing here!? This is for people who graduated!" Sakura yelled at him.

"But Sakura-chan!! I did graduate! She look at my hitai-ate!" He exclaimed as he showed off his forehead protector.

"Bullshit! I bet you stole that you baka!" She shouted.

"How would you know forehead girl!? He graduated so leave at that! And stop your horrible screeching! We wont be able to hear our teams if you bust all our eardrums." Ino yelled.

"When did you start defending Naruto-baka, Ino-pig?"

"Since I found out that he is a better person than you forehead!"

"You stupid pig!"

"You ugly pink haired slut!" Now the two girls were having a stare off. Ino had one foot on the table and was leaning on that and Sakura was standing in front of the table.

"Now, now calm down Ino-chan; Sakura-chan." Naruto tried to calm the girls down but was met with two sets of intense glares and he instantly backed off.

"What is the meaning of this? Calm down you two." Everyone quieted down when Iruka walked in and began to sit down. The girls threw one last glare at the other before sitting down. Iruka then went into a long speech about what to expect now that they are shinobi of Konoha. Then he started listing the teams.

"Team Seven will be Uchiha Sasuke…" All the girls held their breaths as they waited to hear who was on his team.

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Say what!!? Why the hell do I have to be with that teme!!?"

"Because Naruto, Sasuke is the Rookie of the year while you are the dead last. That's how it works. And the last member of your team is Yamanaka Ino. Your Jounin teacher is Hatake Kakashi."

"YES!! In your face forehead!!" Ino was also happy that she was with Naruto, but she wouldn't admit that in public.

"Yes!! I'm with Ino-chan!" Naruto cheered.

'Happy Birthday Naruto. I know you'll love your present.' Iruka thought as he smiled at Naruto who was currently talking vividly to Ino. 'I hope you enjoy your new friends.'

A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Soon, like in two weeks, I'll be going to this academic program where I'll be living on campus. So, my updates will become very scarce. If I was to get a laptop (which I doubt) I would be able to continue writing. But that would never happen. Anyway, read and review and I'll get back to you soon!


	4. Team Bonding

A/N: Hello!!!!! I am back from England and ready to update! Though I shouldn't because I got homework and school starts next week. But, who the fuck cares! I don't that's who. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to review!

And did you hear!!?? They just revealed who Naruto's parents are in the manga!!!! I always knew who the father was, but it's still shocking. So, I'm going to have to change the name soon. I'm still shocked. SO guess what writers: we can't continue having Naruto's father being someone other than Yondaime!

Disclaimer: Damn lawyers and their fancy paperwork…I don't own Naruto. I own all the OC's though so back off lawyers!!

Chapter 4: Team Bonding

"Can I kill our sensei NOW!!??" Ino yelled out in frustration as she pulled her hair. They had been waiting here for three hours and their team sensei has yet to show up.

"If you kill him, who is going to lead us?" Naruto asked the girl who growled in response. He sighed before an idea popped in his head. He snickered to himself before getting up and walking to the front of the deserted classroom and grabbed the chalkboard eraser.

"What are you doing dobe?"

"Shut up and watch Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled as he slightly opened the door and wedged the eraser at the top.

"Really Naruto-kun, what are you doing."

"It's his punishment for coming late! Bastard!" Naruto sat down and watched the door with anticipation. Ino looked at him and rolled her eyes. Sasuke was currently glaring at Kyouka who was sitting pleasantly in front of him. Once in a while, her nose would twitch and she would wiggle it before lying down on the Uchiha's desk.

"It seems Kyouka-chan likes Sasuke-kun." Ino said to Naruto. The boy scoffed.

"Why would she like a stuck-up prick like Sasuke-teme?"

"Because I'm better than you dobe."

"Stop calling me that teme!"

"I'll stop calling you that when you prove that you aren't one." Naruto growled and was going to reply but all three of them heard footsteps echoing in the hallway. They focused on the door as it slowly opened to reveal silver hair that was soon dusted in white. Naruto and Ino started laughing while Sasuke muttered something under his breath.

"Glad to see that you brats find something funny about this." Their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, said as he dusted his hair. He wore the standard Jounin uniform that consisted of black pants that ended at the ankles, a long black shirt with a red swirl on the shoulder, and the standard Jounin green vest that held many pockets. But the strangest thing was that he wore a black face mask that covered his mouth and his hitai-ate was slanted so it could cover his left eye.

"You brats don't wanna hear what I think of you, but I'll tell you anyway: I hate you," He watched as his team all sweat dropped and frown at him. He just offered a grin which couldn't be seen anyway.

"All right then! Let's meet on top of the roof shall we?" With that he poofed out of existence and his students followed. Once they made it to the top, they saw him sitting down on the gate reading a book. Kakashi looked up when he saw his students and blinked twice when he thought he heard the rabbit growl at him.

"Okay then! Let's introduce ourselves."

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Ino suggested.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are none of your concerns. My hobbies; also none of your concerns. I had a dream last night."

"What the hell kind of introduction was that!? All we learned was your name!" Naruto shouted and the others agreed.

Kakashi's eyes crinkled as a sign of him smiling. "That's good enough for you brats. Why don't you go first then loud mouth?"

"Fine! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen and training and my friend Ino-chan! I dislike the three minutes to cook instant ramen and people who judge others before getting to know them. My hobby is training and my dream is to become the Hokage!!"

'Interesting….' Was Kakashi's only thought on Naruto.

"Next up is the girl with the rabbit."

"My name is Yamanaka Ino and this Kyouka-chan. I like flowers and my friends. I dislike perverts, liars, and people who tend to hide behind a façade. I believe that if they do that, they won't truly bloom. My hobbies are planting, running my family flower shop, and training. And my dream is to be the best kunoichi."

'Finally a kunoichi who actually _wants _to be a shinobi! Kudos to you!'

"Last the brooding lump on the stairs." He received a glare and his eye curved into an upside down U.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like many things and dislike a lot of things. My hobby is training and my dream…or rather ambition is to kill a certain man."

"You need to lighten up teme! I mean really, what's the point in living if you are going to brood all day?" Naruto asked the boy, but he received a pointed glare.

"What would you know usuratonkachi?"

"Why you---"

"I would appreciate if you two would shut up." Kakashi interrupted. "Now then, since we introduced ourselves, I can now tell you that in order to be my team you have to pass a test."

"But Kakashi-sensei, we already took a test in order to graduate." Ino stated.

"Yes you did. That test was only to see if you have potential. My test is a survival test that will help me see if you can survive being a ninja. I mean really, knowing how to make three bunshins isn't going to save your ass if you encounter a bunch of foreign shinobi. I know, I tried it once."

Kakashi smiled as he remembered that experience. It landed him in the hospital for three months. Good times. "Then why do we have to learn it anyway?"

"Well Naruto, it is meant for kids who don't have any knowledge on any jutsus. If I was a teacher, you brats would have better training. Well, if you pass my test, we'll fix that. But the chances of you failing are high. This test has a 66 failing rate and I have passed no teams so far."

"That isn't fair! We worked hard to graduate only to have to turn around and get sent back to the academy!?" Ino shouted at him. Kakashi just waved her off.

"Have little faith in you and your teammate's abilities? Who knows, you may pass. Anyway, I suggest you don't eat breakfast. You are just going to throw it back up anyway. Ja!" Kakashi disappeared but quickly reappeared again.

"I forgot to mention, meet at Training Grounds 7 at 6 in the morning! Don't be late!" He vanished again leaving the three genins and rabbit alone.

"Well since we are on the same team, you wanna hang out?" Ino asked.

"Sure." Was Naruto's response, Sasuke on the other hand, ignored her and began walking off.

"Oh no you don't! You are coming with us. We all like training so we should train together. We need to understand how we each fight."

"Yea teme, unless you are afraid of me kicking your ass."

"Like you can do that."

"Then it is settled. Let's go training!" The two blondes cheered and rushed downstairs.

* * *

"Greetings Mistress." A soft voice drifted by and caused the three genins to stop walking. Standing in front of them was a woman with long brown hair that was braided. She had thin silver rimmed glasses that reflected her brown eyes. She had pointy ears and had a leather chocker with topazes that glimmered in the sun. She wore silk white button shirt and a simple brown skirt. She wore black stiletto heels. She was beautiful and the genins openly stared at her.

"Ino-sama, it is very nice to meet you for the first time. My name is Aki, the governess of autumn."

"Aki-chan, it's nice to meet you." Ino said as she overcame her first shock. Sasuke nodded in acknowledgment and Naruto was still staring at her.

"Can you introduce me to your friends?"

"Right. This is Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto—Naruto! Stop drooling!"

"Huh!? W-what are you talking about Ino-chan?"

"That's not fair! I didn't have anyone gap over me when I came here!" Everyone turned to see an angry Kyouka who basically had steam coming out of her ears.

"Where did she come from?" Sasuke asked surprised to see these women around here. He can obviously tell that they are new.

"The name's Kyouka, nice to meet you." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and stared at Ino.

"So this is your rabbit?"

"Hahaha!! N-no of course not Sasuke-kun!! I just named my rabbit it after—" After receiving a glare from the Uchiha, Ino sighed.

"Yes that's my rabbit."

"Why are they here?"

"She is our new leader. We have the right to be around her." Aki said. Kyouka gasped and stared angrily at Aki.

"You can't go around telling people that she is our Mistress!"

"Does it matter? I have a feeling she would've told this boy sooner or later. Anyway, it's time to train her. Come Ino-dono." Aki turned and began walking away. Ino hesitated before she looked back at her team.

"Aki-chan, I wanna train with my team today."

"Our methods of training are secret. I cannot have these children there to watch."

"Then don't teach them our secrets. The basics would do." Kyouka interfered. Aki stared at her before looking at Team 7.

"I still don't approve."

"Come on Aki-chan, if you are not going to teach them anything, then wait until tomorrow to train Ino-chan. Today, I'll teach them a chakra exercise. You can hang out with Gentou-kun."

"Fine." Aki said and performed several hand seals. Before she disappeared she gave the boys a pointed glare.

"Since you two are own my mistress team, I hope you become strong enough to protect her at the moment. If she dies, I'll kill both of you. I am not as forgiving and lenient as the others. Kyouka-chan, Haru-kun will be here in two days. Keep an eye out for him." She then disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

"Don't mind Aki-chan! She is nicer than it looks, honest!" Kyouka said trying to wipe away the fear that was etched on Naruto's face. Sasuke just looked unnerved.

"Well, let's go training!" Ino said as she went behind the boys and began pushing them towards an open training ground.

* * *

"Okay, what I am going to teach you all is a simple chakra exercise performed in our realm. I am going to teach you how to make a chakra shield. Not only does it increase your control and capacity, once perfected, it can also protect you and others. Now watch me kiddies."

Kyouka extended her arms and planted her feet firmly on the ground. She then concentrated and the genins watched as red chakra became visible and traveled throughout her body and became focused on her palms. The chakra was then pushed out and formed a semi dome in front of her.

"Trust me it isn't as hard as it looks. I just showed you it step by step. All you have to do is concentrate and make your chakra flow to your palms. Then imagine your chakra becoming a shield and you should have it."

"Okay, let me try it." Naruto shouted and he stood up and tried to mimic Kyouka's stance. He began to concentrate his chakra to his palm, but was having trouble. Meanwhile, Kyouka silently observed him.

'Kyuubi really is screwing up his control. His two different types of chakra are continuously fighting to dominate his chakra coils. Meaning he has to focus harder than necessary.'

"Ino-chan, Sasuke-kun, start trying this too. I have to go meet up with the others. Ja ne!" Kyouka vanished leaving the three of them to continue making the shield. It was well into the night when the genins were finally able to make a decent shield.

"Shall we get going?" Ino asked as the three of them rested against a tree.

"I wanna train some more Ino-chan. You can leave." Naruto said as he stood up and walked to a tree. He formed the ram seal to gather his chakra and then began walking up the tree.

"How the hell are you doing that dobe?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto fall to the ground.

"It's a chakra exercise. It's called tree climbing and you focus your chakra to your feet and climb up. Midget-chan taught me how to do it."

"Why did she teach you that?" Sasuke asked aggravated. At this point, it looks like the dead-last is trying to top him and he didn't like it. Ino noticed this and sighed.

"Calm down Sasuke-kun, it's not like we can't learn it, too. If you really want to learn it, stop brooding and let's practice!" Ino said as she stood up and stretched. Sasuke did the same and Naruto got up from his position on the ground. All three of them formed the ram seal and ran up to a tree and began climbing.

* * *

It was six in the morning in Konoha; its citizens slowly waking up to the rising sun and welcoming the new day…except for three genins.

"GO AWAY YOU STUPID SUN!!!!!!!!!!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!!!!!" Ino shouted to the sky as she covered her eyes with her hands and tried to go back to sleep. Naruto was knocked out beside her and Sasuke was a couple of feet away from them. They had trained all night and just arrived at Training Ground 7. They all passed out on arrival.

"You should've stayed and watched the Kyouka-dono." A calm voice spoke from the shadows of the forest.

"They were determined Gentou-kun…This is good for their bonding." Kyouka stepped out of the shadows and crouched by her mistress. She performed quick hand seals and her hand was engulfed by a light pink chakra. She moved her hand over the resting body and restored Ino's chakra stores and removed her fatigue. She then did this to the boys.

"Are you going to stay and watch Aki-chan? Gentou-kun?" Kyouka sat down beside Ino and watched as the two she addressed come out of the shadows.

"Yes…We have to see if she really has the potential to become our mistress." Aki said.

"Midoriko-sama has already showed us that she has the potential," Gentou started. "It is not our place to doubt her."

"I am not doubting her. But this girl had only been test mentally. She needs to be capable of fighting and have strong determination if she is to become our new mistress. I feel that danger is approaching soon and she has to be ready." The governess of Autumn looked towards the sky and saw how a rainbow circled the sun.

"She'll be ready to fight off the danger…her and her friends. I have faith in these three." Kyouka and Gentou both looked at the sun warily. Then they returned their gaze to the sleeping genins and Kyouka couldn't help but smirk.

'_After all…they are going to take our places in the years to come.'_


	5. Teamwork is Key

A/n: I didn't mean to have this chapter come out this late. But, since school started, my mother wants me to concentrate everything into scoring high in school. So, I have been spending my time actually doing my homework and studying shudders. Anyway, sorry for the long wait and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Disclaimer: You and I both know that I would never have the imagination that great to create Naruto……Unfortunately.

* * *

Chapter 5: Teamwork is Key

* * *

"Mou, today's the test and my students are laying here sleeping. What's a teacher going to do? Should I fail them? That would make my life easier. Hmm…what to do, what to do?"

It was 9 in the morning that we find Kakashi standing in front of his students to be--- who were still sleeping. Of course, he showed up three hours late and they were probably bored, but still. So being the caring Jounin that he was, he decided to wake them up the kindest way possible:

"Wake up!!!" By kicking them.

* * *

_5 minutes later_

"It's so good to see that you three are awake. Are you ready for your test now?" Kakashi asked smiling at the genins who were holding their sides and throwing the strongest death glare that they could produce.

"Fucking bastard…." Ino mumbled to herself as she rubbed her side once more.

"Why the hell did you have to kick us for sensei!!!!??" Naruto shouted at Kakashi who just gave him a hidden smile.

"It was the only way to wake you up."

"I doubt it." Sasuke said as he threw another patented Uchiha glare. Kakashi just brushed them off and placed an alarm clock on one of the three stumps in the field.

"This alarm will go off at noon. That should give you enough time to fail---I mean pass your test. It's very simple actually. All you have to do is take these from me." The three genin watched as he pulled out two small bells and jingled them lightly.

"One bell for each will do. If you get one, you pass."

"But sensei…there is only two bells." Ino stated.

"This means one of us automatically fails." Sasuke said. '_I have to get that bell.'_

"Bingo."

"But, how can we be a genin team if one of us fails?" Ino asked. Naruto nodded and Sasuke looked at Kakashi silently.

"You'll figure it out." '_She's sharp.' _"Time to start the test now! Are you ready?"

"You bet Kakashi-sensei!! We are gonna pass!" Naruto exclaimed as the three genins tensed.

"Begin!" Kakashi watched as he watched them vanish into the forest.

"They don't waste anytime do they? Well, neither should I." '_If they pass, I'll teach them how to properly mask their chakra. Ino's is 5 meters away crouched under a tree. Sasuke is also 5 meters in the bush to my lef__t. Naruto is directly behind me.'_

"Shouldn't you be hiding? A shinobi shouldn't be in plain view of their enemies."

"I could take you on by myself! Watch!" Kakashi turned around and watched as Naruto formed a hand seal and yelled out the name of his jutsu.

"_**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**_!!" Five clones of Naruto appeared and quickly engaged Kakashi in a taijutsu battle. Kakashi calmly attacked all of them; each popping until one remained.

"Lesson one: Taijutsu. Never engage an enemy head on if you don't know their abilities. You can die that way."

"Shut up! I'm getting that bell!!"

"Oh? Then it's time for my secret weapon." The Jounin reached into his pocket and Naruto, as well as the hidden Ino and Sasuke tensed. What he pulled out though, was something all three of them wasn't expecting.

"A BOOK!? Your secret weapon is a BOOK!!!!???" Naruto yelled.

"Not just any book! It is my prized _Icha Icha Paradise_!"

* * *

"Come, Come Paradise? What type of book is that?" Ino whispered to herself. As she thought about this, she realized that Kakashi-sensei's back was facing her. _Here's my chance!_ Ino silently pulled out a shuriken and threw it. It flew until it impaled itself into his shoulder.

Ino gaped at her hit and cheered loudly "Yatta!!!"

"Not quite."

"Huh?" She quickly turned around and saw her sensei standing right behind her.

"Shit! Kawarimi no jutsu!" Ino ran away; deeper into the forest in order to get away. But as soon as she stopped, he was right there, waiting for her and reading his book.

"Lesson 2: Genjutsu. Let's see what you truly fear. _**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu**__**!"**_ Ino watched as her sensei vanished and had to shield her eyes from the leaves that blew in her face. The wind died and everything was back to normal.

"What did he do?"

"Ino-chan…" Startled, she turned around and almost vomited at the scene. In front of her was Naruto…but he was missing an arm and a leg. Shurikens and kunais punctured every inch of his body and his golden blonde hair was drenched in blood. He grasped on the tree next to him and coughed up more blood.

"Ino-chan…why didn't you help me? I thought we were friends." The body shook with pain and he coughed up more blood.

"Naruto---Naruto-kun!!" Ino sobbed as she took a step forward the scent of blood sickening to her.

"We are friends! We –"

"Ino-chan! Snap out of it!"

* * *

Kakashi watched from a tree as Ino stood there immobilize and staring off into the distance. 

"A ninja must always recognize when they are caught in a genjutsu or they will be easy to kill." He mumbled to himself and jumped away to find his next victim. As soon as he left, Kyouka ran into the clearing and in front of Ino. When she looked, Ino had tears silently streaming from her eyes, which remained the blank aquamarine shade.

"Ino-chan! Snap out of it!" A few seconds later and her mistress eyes blinked slowly.

"K-Kyouka-chan?"

"You have a test to finish Ino-chan! Now get to it!"

"What happened?" Kyouka watched as Ino rubbed her tears away and let out a shaky sigh. Kyouka just patted her on the head and sent her in the direction of Kakashi.

"You were caught in an illusion. Now hurry up and help your friends. We are watching you." Ino nodded before running back towards her starting point.

* * *

When she got there, she saw a strange site. Sasuke's head was on the floor and Naruto was hanging upside down in the tree. 

"What happened?"

"Don't ask; just get me out of here." Sasuke mumbled as he tried to twist his head back and forth to see if that would loosen him up.

"Me too Ino-chan!! Kakashi-sensei cheated."

"Shinobi don't cheat dobe."

"Yes they do teme!"

"Shut up and stop arguing! We have less than an hour to get those damn bells and we need a plan!"

"I'm not working with Sasuke-teme!"

"I am an Uchiha, I don't need anybody." Ino growled and stomped in front of Sasuke's head.

"Listen hear buddy: we have been put on a team for a reason. Just because you are the number one rookie in the class doesn't mean that you are the strongest in the world. You couldn't even fight on par with Kakashi-sensei! So obviously you need help. Look, it's not wrong to ask for help once in a while. Not asking for help only makes you weak. And you don't wanna be weak, do you?"

"…Hn."

"I'll take that as a no. So get rid of your arrogance and be smart for once. I wonder what I saw in you before. Now for you Naruto! I better not hear you complaining about working together with Sasuke or there will be dire consequences! Do I make myself clear!?"

The two boys just stared at her in astonishment. They were lectured by a _girl._ A mere twelve year old girl!

_'Ino-chan is scary!' _Naruto thought as he gulped lightly.

_'Who does she think she is? How dare she scold __**me**_!?_An Uchiha!? But…unfortunately, she is right. I am weak and I need to get stronger….I'll listen to her for a little. Besides, she seems to be surrounded by strong people who called her 'mistress'. If I pretend to accept her __attempts__ of becoming my friend, they may teach me something.' _Sasuke quietly contemplated and nodded slowly.

"Can you…sigh…help me out, Ino?" He quietly asked. Ino and Naruto blinked in shock.

"What the hell is this? Uchiha Sasuke is asking for help? THE Uchiha Sasuke!?" Naruto teased as he grinned widely.

"Shut up Naruto! At least I'm making progress in making him nicer. Okay, Sasuke-kun, I'll help you out. Let me just cut Naruto-kun down so he could help me out too."

"What!!!!!!!!?? I have to dig him ---" Naruto's sentence was cut short when Ino threw a kunai at the rope holding him and dropped him to the ground.

"Itai!!!"

"What I said about complaining?" Ino growled out before she turned away and began to dig Sasuke out with the help of a kunai. Meanwhile, the team didn't realize they had an audience.

* * *

'_Wow. She __got those boys whipped into shape in just a short period of time. She would be important later on__ to their growth__. They need someone like her. Looks like the test is almost over.' _Kakashi stretched and got ready to move as soon as the clock rang. As he stood up he noticed three forest creatures: a rabbit, a sparrow, and a wolf cub.

'_Strange…'_ He looked back to the scene and saw that they were finished digging Sasuke out and was huddled together.

"I wonder why three shinobi are here watching this test? You wouldn't happen to be the Hokage's new recruits, eh?"

The creatures said nothing and he just shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'm almost done here. Afterword, do as you please."

Kakashi walked out of the trees to see that once again, his students were hiding. Of course he knew where they were, but just to indulge them, he played dumb. He continued to walk to the center until he heard the leaves rustle and Naruto and Sasuke hop out and run towards him. Naruto formed a quick seal and yelled out.

"**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**!" 10 clones popped into existence and they all began to engage in a taijutsu match with Kakashi. They continued to punch and kick while Sasuke jumped on one of the clones back and propelled him into the air. He twisted himself as he fell so he could be behind Kakashi. As he dropped, he made several hand signs:

"**_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_**!" A large fireball flew out of his mouth and towards the distracted Kakashi. When it was about to hit, Kakashi turned around and jumped back before being engulfed by the fire along with Naruto clones. Naruto landed next to Sasuke and looked around.

"Where is he? Did we get him?"

"No. He replaced himself." Sasuke and Naruto continued to look around the clearing for any signs of their teacher.

"Where the hell is he!?"

"Who?" Naruto screamed and spun around and saw the person they were looking for right behind them.

"I got you."

"'No...We got you." Sasuke said before poofing out of existence. Naruto waved before he also disappeared. Kakashi's eyes widened slightly before he felt his arms being held by the two boys.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei!" Ino said cheerfully as she did a couple of hand seals and held her hands out in front of her. The chakra flowed into the hands and she yelled out "**_Shintenshin no Jutsu_**" and her body fell limp. The boys let go of Kakashi to see if the jutsu worked. They looked to see if she got control of the body yet and the body twitched before the hand began moving towards the bells.

"Yatta! We did it!" Naruto cheered and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Not quite."

"What!?" Naruto and Sasuke stared as they saw Kakashi curved eye and then looked at Ino who still lay motionless.

"She is too weak to posses my mind. She has to work on that jutsu more for it to ever become effective."

"But what happened to Ino-chan?"

"She'll come to soon. But, just to tell you—" The alarm rang loudly in the clearing. "The test is over. To the post all of you and I'll tell you the results." Sasuke frowned and began walking and Naruto muttered curses under his breath as he followed. Kakashi picked up Ino and also followed them.

* * *

"Well as you know, you failed to get a bell from me. Meaning that you failed your mission." 

"Don't need to remind us." Ino muttered.

"Well, to tell you the truth, even if you were able to get the bells, with your earlier performances, I would've failed all three of you right away. Do you know the true meaning of the test?"

He received blank stares and he sighed in annoyance.

"The purpose of the test was teamwork. In the ninja world, completing the mission is very important, but your first priority should be the well being of your teammates. The reason why we ninjas are put into cells of threes when we are genins is for us to understand that you can't do everything alone--- that you aren't as powerful as you think you are.

"Now at first, I was planning on sending the three of you back to the academy because you all decided to attack me on your own. Considering the fact that you were all in a close enough vicinity to help the one closer to, you refused to acknowledge that. But, I was proven wrong when all three of you decided to work together. Especially you Sasuke. With a little scolding, you sucked in your arrogant pride and accepted help from your teammates."

"So what are you getting at Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked and Kakashi smiled.

"I am saying that you three passed. You are the first ones to have every passed my test. A quote I heard long ago was that 'Those who don't follow the rules and regulation are trash. But those who don't care about their companions are worse than trash.' The fact that you were able to come together as a team and help each other out shows how much potential you have. Now team meetings are 6 in the morning everyday at training ground seven. Make sure you aren't late. Ja!"

Kakashi disappeared and left three shocked genins alone in the clearing. A few seconds passed and Ino and Naruto began to cheer loudly.

"We passed!! We passed!!" Sasuke just nodded and stood up and began walking away.

"Where are you going Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked as she pause her celebration.

"Home." He said and continued walking away.

"Ino-chan, wanna get some ramen with me?"

"Unfortunately, Ino-sama has to train now. " The two stopped as they saw Aki, Kyouka, and Gentou walk out of the forest.

"I have to train right after the test?"

"Ino-sama, in order to be our mistress, you need to be stronger. Today's performance was unsatisfactory. I was not impressed."

"Aki-chan!! Have more respect!" Kyouka reprimanded but was brushed off.

"I agree Aki-dono. She is still young."

"I don't care. She needs to be stronger so I will make her stronger. She has no time to wait. Midoriko-sama 's life is ticking away day by day and she needs her heir now."

"But still, you can't force her to train that much to get to our lady's strength." Kyouka pressured. Aki scoffed and adjusted her glasses.

"Watch me. Gaki—" She pointed a slender finger to Naruto and he fidgeted under her cold brown eyes. "Leave. Ino-sama's training starts now and I have no time to waste."

"Why can't I stay here and watch?"

"Because our methods are a secret. You are not worthy enough to view our techniques. Now leave." Aki turned around and stared at Ino who glared at her.

"Do you have a problem milady?"

"Why are you so rude to Naruto-kun? He should be able to stay and watch! He is my friend!" Aki was about to reply but was cut off by Gentou.

"Ino-sama, it is in Aki-donor's nature to be this… unpleasant. But please understand that we really can't divulge our secrets to Naruto-kun yet. So please, don't take it so hard." Ino stared at him for a moment before nodding slightly. She then turned apologetically towards Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. Maybe we can get ramen tomorrow?"

"Sure! Remember, it's a promise!" Naruto flashed a quick smile and dashed away. She stared in his direction even though she could no longer see him and sighed.

"We are ready to begin Ino-sama." Ino looked up at he three instructors and nodded to them.

"I'm ready."

* * *

A/n: As you all read, I suck at action scenes. I am more into writing fluff scenes. So, if anyone thinks they can write better action scenes than I can I got two things to say:

If you can't back it up, shut the hell up.

If you can back it up, give me some pointers and/or help. I seriously need it.

Okay, now that that is over, I hope you enjoyed and please review; it'll make me oh so happy. Thank you!!

Until Next Time!!


	6. Life of a Genin

A/n: Well, here is the next chapter of the story, hope you like it. I probably won't update soon because of one of my uncles dying on Thanksgiving. Now, what are the odds of that happening? Anyway, enough of me rambling, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, there is a high chance that Naruto would be gay and be with Sasuke. Or, with Ino…it'll most likely be Sasuke though.

* * *

Chapter 6: Life of a Genin

* * *

"Ino-sama, let's begin." Aki said and the other two council members moved away--- making room for what Aki was going to do. Ino nodded in agreement and focused her attention on her. 

"Since you are still a child, you have much to learn about being a mistress. Normally, it takes at least several years to learn all there is to know and be prepared. You, however, do not have that luxury. Midoriko-sama is slowly dying with the cycle of the seasons and you need to be ready for when the time comes."

"How long did it take Midoriko-sama to be prepared?"

"Twelve years." Gentou answered for Ino and she gasped. She had to learn everything in 5 years?

"Actually, Midoriko has been training waay longer than that. Not only did she train to maintain the seasons of the human realm she has been training as a miko as well!" Kyouka smiled at Ino who had a slightly confused look. Aki sighed in annoyance.

"There are three realms that are in existence: the human realm, the demon realm, and the celestial realm. Each realm has its own ruler to maintain their realm and all three rulers keep check over one another. Though at the moment, the leader of the human realm has vanished; which caused a shift in power and unbalanced the realms."

"Normally the celestial realm leader, the Mistress of Seasons, is trained as a miko in order to fight off those who dwell in the demon realms. The overlord of the demon realm can be trained in order to watch over the human realm and make sure that no humans try to gain too much power. The human realm leader—the Sage of the Six Paths has the ability to not only seal away the most powerful of demons, he can if he wants disrupt the mistress choices."

"But Gentou-kun, that doesn't make sense, it seems like the Sage of Six Paths has way too much power."

"Ino-sama, you must remember that no one is omnipotent in theses realms. You should also know that the more powerful one is, the higher the consequences for possessing that power. Because the Sage has so much power, in order to access this power, he must sacrifice his life energy every time. The more chakra he uses, the more life energy he sacrifice until eventually, he dies."

"But, it seems that in the last five decades, the Sage of the Six Path has vanished—no one knows where to and what for. Because of this, the overlord can invade the human realm when ever he pleases. And even though the mistress is able to kill him off since she possesses the holy power to do so, she cannot because she is sick. Though not many humans are aware of this threat, they have seen demons in this world. You humans call them bijuus.

"Some of them are good while the others are evil. So those who are good works with us as guardians of the celestial realm. You have Shukaku the one tailed sand tanuki, Nibi the two tailed nekomata, Sanbi, the three tailed turtle, Yonbi the four-tailed weasel, Gobi the five tailed dog, Rokubi, the six tailed falcon, Shichibi, the seven tailed phoenix, Hachibi, the eight headed snake, and Kyuubi the nine tailed fox and the strongest of them all. The ones that are the guardians are Gobi, Shichibi, and Kyuubi…Well, just Gobi and Shichibi. Kyuubi became crazed with power and dropped his status as guardian. "

Kyouka paused as she let Ino absorb the information. After a couple of seconds, Aki picked off from where she left off.

"In the past fifty years, one by one, the evil bijuus were released into this realm. They were ordered to destroy everything in their paths and we were dispatched to fight them off to protect this realm. Out of the nine, seven has been dispatched to the human realm: Shukaku, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Rokubi, Shichibi, and Kyuubi. Out of these, three has been sealed and the other four are roaming."

"So Naruto-kun possess a guardian turned evil…"

"Yes and I am surprised to see how well the seal held up for this long. Since he is the strongest, he has gone insane with power; I would've thought his blood lust would've tempted Naruto-kun on many occasion…given the way that he was treated in the Village." Gentou noted the flash of anger in Kyouka before it promptly disappeared.

"Well, enough of the history lesson. Aki-chan is going to introduce you to the **kisetsu no mai**." Aki adjusted her glasses and begins to explain.

"The **Kisetsu no mai**, or the Dance of Seasons, is going to be your way of fighting from now on. It is broken up into four parts: **aki no mai, fuyu no mai**, **haru no ****mai** and **natsu no mai**Each dance is different and reflects the element it corresponds with. As you know, the elements are as followed: Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, and Lightning. Also, with each dance, there is a corresponding weapon that is used. Since I am training you first, you will learn the aki no mai. The dance focuses on using your enemy's offense as your own and having the best defense. You will also learn several doton jutsus and use a Bo as your weapon."

"A bo?"

"Until I deem you ready for it, you will not receive this weapon. So don't worry about it. Now, your first task is to increase your defense. After I am through speaking, I will begin throwing kunais at you—"

"What!!?? Isn't that dangerous!?"

"Of course it is. How do you expect to learn if I throw rocks at you? When you encounter enemies as you take on missions, do you think enemies will throw rocks at you? They will try to kill you at any moment. I am going to prepare you for that. Now get ready." Just as she promised, as soon as she finished speaking, Aki leaped back and brandished a kunai. As her feet brushed the ground, she threw it at the startled Ino. Not knowing what to do, she dropped to the ground.

"That isn't a wise idea Ino-sama. Enemies won't wait for you. Get up." Aki threw another kunai and Ino pushed herself off the ground to dodge the projectile aimed at her head. As she steadied herself another two kunais flew at her. She was able to dodge the first one and the second one dug into her shoulder.

"Ahh!!"

"Get use to the pain. With the way things look, you'll be receiving a lot of it." Ino gritted her teeth and sharply pulled the blade out. She hissed and tossed the offended weapon away.

"When you see free weapons, do not discard them. Use them for your own benefits." Aki scolded and started running towards Ino. She threw another kunai and Ino dodged it but was kicked in the face hard. Ino flew back a couple of feet and skidded to a stop. She laid there clutching her nose.

"You are to be our mistress. You have to be strong! Start fighting back! Get up!" Aki yelled at Ino as she watched the girl struggle to get up. Kyouka looked on in horror.

"Aki-chan stop it! You are being too harsh on Ino-chan!"

"Kyouka, I am training her. She is to follow **my**rules. If she cannot handle my training, then she doesn't deserve to be acknowledged as the new Mistress."

"I do deserve this. I'm not giving up!" Ino growled as she wiped her bloody nose. Aki scoffed and stared coldly at Ino, silently scrutinizing the girl.

"Then prove it." With a battle cry, Ino rushed forward.

* * *

It was past midnight when Ino was allowed to leave for her house. Her clothes were ripped in several places, her bandages were stained red, she had a bruise on her face and she was walking with a limp. When Kyouka offered to heal Ino, Aki told her to only heal the major wounds. Everything else was left alone as a way to remind Ino that she was in for hell. 

"Damn bitch…trying to kill me and ruining my good looks and not even healing my fucking wounds…I can't fucking believe this!! She ruined my face with her damn heels! Who the fuck fights with heels on!? Stupid bitch, I hate her!" As Ino muttered to herself, she winced slightly in pain.

"Ino-chan? What are you doing out her so late?" Said girl turned around and saw Naruto standing there.

"What the hell happened to you Ino-chan!?"

"I was getting trained by an evil bitch that's what happened." Ino retorted as she continued to walk towards her house. Naruto silently followed behind her.

"How was the training?"

"I call that torture. She fucked up my face!!" Naruto sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled. Ino ignored him and kept in limping. She felt extremely tired and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Do you need help Ino-chan?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Shut up Naruto! I am fine—ahh!" Ino let out a small scream as she tripped and began falling to the ground. Before she touched it, however, a pair of arms caught her. She looked up into sparkling blue eyes.

"What happened to not needing my help?" Naruto asked as he pulled her into his chest. She didn't reply because she was too busy thinking about her predicament. She was in the arms of Naruto and she realized that he smelled nice.

'He is warm…and he smells woodsy.'

"Ino-chan, are you listening to me?" Startled, she looked up and slightly blushed when she realized how close they were. She 'eeped' and pushed out of his arm. Naruto just looked confused and she turned around so he didn't see her red face.

'I can't believe it! I was to busy smelling him to realize that he was talking to me!'

"Ino-chan! Stop ignoring me!" The boy whined and sighed in annoyance when he saw her glazed aquamarine eyes.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted me to walk you home." Ino stared at him before walking away.

"H-hey! What's that suppose to mean!? Ino-chan, you're so mean!" Naruto pouted and watched as Ino stopped and looked back at him with a small smile that made him slightly blush.

"Come on then Naruto-kun. You can walk with me to my house. I'm tired and want to go to bed." She continued limping leaving a slightly smiling Naruto behind. He looked at the retreating form for a few more seconds and then ran to catch up. The two then continued at a leisurely pace as they talked about nothing in particular. Soon, they were standing in front of Ino's flower shop.

"Thanks again Naruto-kun. If I was left by myself, I'd probably fall asleep on the street. Thanks for keeping me awake and walking me home."

"No problem Ino-chan, it's what friends do."

"Now only if you can be this nice to Sasuke-kun."

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because he's lonely Naruto-kun…like you are." Naruto looked shocked as Ino spoke. She leaned her back on her front door and sighed. Naruto waited for her to explain her thoughts.

"To me, all people are flowers. And like all flowers, they have to be nurtured properly in order to bloom."

"By giving them food and water?" Ino giggled slightly and Naruto became flustered.

"No silly. I mean by giving them love and companionship. Remember Naruto-kun, we are talking about people here, not actually flowers."

"I knew that!"

"Anyway, what I meant to say is that because Sasuke-kun is the only Uchiha left, he is lonely. And because he doesn't have anyone to love or be friends with, he is slowly withering away. You too. As long as I remember, you have been alone too. You were always scorned by the villagers. I remember in the academy when we first started, you were by yourself. When our parents came to pick us up, you would shy away and disappear. You were slowly withering away too. But as time passed, you made friends and you began to bloom again.

"It is different with Sasuke-kun. When we were young, he was at full bloom. Even when he didn't show it, he was happy. Then his clan was massacred and he began to wither. And I want to help him and you too. I want to be both of your friends so that you are nurtured and bloom properly."

"But what if he doesn't want to be friends?"

"He will. No matter how stubborn he is, I'm gonna make him my friend. You will try too, right?" Naruto looked away for a moment. He didn't want to believe what Ino had said but he knew it was true. He hated realizing that he was lonely. He hated knowing that he was similar to Sasuke-teme, but couldn't help but feel a little happy in knowing that someone else knew what it felt like to go home to a dark house everyday.

"Look who's not paying attention now."

"Eh? Oh! I'm sorry Ino-chan!"

"No that's okay; I gave you a lot to think about. Well, I'm heading in okay?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow then."

"Good night Naruto-kun."

"Night Ino-chan." With that, Ino turned around and unlocked her door. She looked one more time at Naruto before entering the house and closing the door. Naruto sighed and walked away to his own house.

* * *

"He's late again!!" A loud voice echoed as the sun rose in the village of Konoha. Three genins were sitting once again in Training Ground 7 as they waited for their new sensei. Naruto growled as he thought about his sensei and Sasuke sat their brooding. Ino, on the other hand was dozing off lightly; her training from yesterday still taking a toll on her. Because her outfit was destroyed yesterday, she decided to wear a lavender tank top with bandages on both arms and black shorts that ended at her mid thighs. She had on black ninja sandals and had her hair in a high ponytail. 

Of course, she still had some of her wounds from yesterday but at least the bruise wasn't there anymore. That was the worst wound she received by far.

"Good morning everyone! Sorry I'm late; I had to rescue a cat from a bag. Then I had to find its owner. Turns out that it didn't have one so I kept him myself." His student's just stared at him and he smiled back.

"What kind of bullshit is that?" Naruto asked.

"That doesn't make up for the fact that you were 3 hours late!!" Ino yelled in frustration and the boys rubbed their ears to make sure there was no damage.

"So I am. Now, it's time for us to get our first mission as a team. Aren't you happy?" The two blondes smiled in glee and Sasuke smirked.

"Come let's go!" Naruto exclaimed and began to run towards the Hokage building. The rest of his team followed. As they walked, Kakashi silently observed Ino from behind his book.

'She seems to have gotten injured yesterday… by whom? And where is her rabbit?' He looked up from his book as did everyone else in the vicinity when they heard someone yelling up ahead.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!"

"KYOUKA-CHAN I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kyouka-chan?" Ino ran to the scene where she was greeted with a funny sight: Kyouka was straddling a purple haired man and choking him while cursing him. The man was turning blue from the lack of air and trying to talk the woman into letting him go.

"Kyouka-chan, what are you doing?"

"Ino-chan? What are you doing here?" The woman looked up from her position and smiled at Ino. She then noticed that there was a huge crowd surrounding her. She blushed and got up and dusted herself off.

"I'm going to the Hokage tower. What about you? And who is that?" Kyouka looked down at the man and growled.

"That is Haru, the governor of Spring." As soon as he heard his name, Haru hopped up and grabbed Ino's hand.

"It is such a pleasure to meet this fine, sexy woman in front of me. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Ino removed her hand from him and just looked at him. Haru blinked and smiled.

"Oh I see! You are so shocked to see my handsome visage that you can't speak! Milady, come into my arms so I can comfort you and feel thy soft bosom on my chest!!"

"What!!?" Ino screeched and slammed her fist into his head.

"Itai! Such a fiery vixen…" Haru winced as he stood up and rubbed his head. Ino took that time to examine the purple headed pervert. He was wearing a white silk shirt with a purple kimono vest and black silk pants with black ninja sandals. He had three silver studs in his right ear and a beautifully carved amethyst earring in his left. His purple eyes were currently clouded with pain and his hair went down to his mid back. To Ino, it didn't look like he was a ninja at all.

"Hey Ino-chan, let's go get our mission! Let Midget-chan handle this guy."

"You fucking urchin-headed idiot!! What you called me?" Kyouka didn't even give him a chance before she punched him knocking him to the ground.

"Excuse me miss, I'd appreciate if you didn't knock one of my students out before they go to their mission." Kakashi finally decided to intervene after watching the scene. After all they were running late and he did promise to be there three hours ago. Kyouka glared at Kakashi and instantly stopped. A light blush dusted her cheeks and she turned away quickly.

"I'm sorry…who are you?"

"I'm Team seven's sensei, Hatake Kakashi. And you?" Kakashi extended his hand to the girl who blushed again.

"Kyouka…" As they shook, Naruto, Haru, and Ino just stared in shock.

'What happened to her anger?' They all thought.

"Right, let's go get that mission kiddies. Would you care to join us Kyouka-chan?"

"I'd love to." Kyouka smiled and followed Kakashi as he began to walk again. Sasuke followed quickly followed by Ino, Naruto, and a pouting Haru.

'She never was this shy and nice around me! Damn that Kakashi!'

Said person just sneezed.

* * *

"What kind of mission is this!?" 

"Stop complaining dobe and keep painting."

"Don't call me that teme!"

"I can call you whatever I want to baka."

"You stuck up son of a---"

"Naruto, shut up!"

"He started it!"

"No I didn't you idiot."

"Yes you did bastard!"

"Usuratonkachi!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!" Ino growled as she watched the two boys throw insults at each other. They were doing their first mission as a genin which was to paint a civilian's house. Of course she wasn't happy with this but add in a lazy Jounin who was sitting nearby talking to one of her council members instead of helping and you got an irritated Ino.

"Shut the hell up!!" And an irritated Ino equals pain to those around her.

"Now, now Ino-chan. No violence. Get back to work so we can get another D rank mission." Kakashi said as he looked up from his conversation with Kyouka to his team.

"Do you have to take your anger out on us?" Naruto whined as he and Sasuke clenched their head in pain.

"Yes I do! You want to keep complaining?" The two boys looked at each other and slowly shook their heads.

"Good." Ino huffed and went back to work.

"She's scary."

"For once, you're right dobe."

* * *

A/n: That is the end of that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Not much happening here; just a lot of explanations and a little romance and humor. I'll try to update the next chapter later. I hope to get more reviews, but just the fact that a lot of people added this story to their favorites is nice to know because that shows that you all liked it. 


	7. Stronger

A/N: Merry Christmas(Eve)!!!! Here is your Christmas present for all those faithful reviewers! Thank you all for reviewing last chapter. I hope a lot of people review this one…even though it is shorter than my last chapter. I hope you enjoy your present!

* * *

Chapter 7: Stronger

* * *

"Get up."

"H-hai." Ino whimpered as she wobbled back on her feet. She was bruised and had kunais imbedded in her arms and legs. She was breathing heavily and her vision was becoming blurry.

"You've only trained fro three hours and you are that tired? You disappoint me." Aki shook her head in annoyance as she watched Ino struggling.

"What did you expect!? I've been dodging you for three hours, why shouldn't I be tired!?"

"I don't want hear you complain. How do you expect to get stronger if all you do is complain?"

"I will be stronger!"" Ino yelled as she yanked one of the kunais from her flesh and steady herself for the next attack. Aki said nothing and charged Ino who jumped out of the way and flung the kunai she held. Aki caught the projectile as it neared her and flung it back. Ino ducked but was instantly kicked in the chin by Aki. She flew into the air before landing in a heap on the ground.

"Stand up." When Ino didn't move, Aki growled in frustration before walking towards Ino who was about to fall unconscious. She picked up the girl by the collar of her shirt and pulled her up until her feet dangled. Ino had blood dribbling down her chin and a bruise on the underside of her chin.

"You're not even worth my time. Why should I teach you? You don't deserve to be our Mistress if you are this weak."

"I'm… not…"

"You're not what? If you think that you are strong then you should just die right now. How are you strong when you can't even land a hit on me? How are you strong if you fall as soon as I hit you?"

"S-shut…up." Ino gasped out and coughed slightly. Aki sneered and threw Ino away from her. The girl skidded to a stop a couple of feet away and didn't get back up.

"Kyouka, heal her. I'm done training her for the day. And remember, only heal the serious wounds, I better see those bruises tomorrow." With that Aki turned and vanished. Kyouka leapt down from the tree she was in and walked towards Ino.

"After training with her for a month, Aki still hates her. Poor Ino-chan…" Kyouka knelt down and began healing her. She was about to pick her up when she heard footsteps approaching the area. She felt the chakra of the intruder and left immediately.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme, what the hell? We were training and you suddenly stopped! What gives?" Naruto yelled as he watched his teammate walk towards a clearing in the forest they were training in. 

"Shut up dobe, I sense someone's chakra nearby."

"Who's chakra?"

"Why don't you sense the person yourself baka." Naruto was about to retort when they caught sight of a body on the ground. They recognized it at once and rushed to it.

"Ino-chan!!" Naruto was the first to reach her body and was scared when he saw the bruises on her body.

"She's sleeping dobe. Calm down." Sasuke mumbled as he looked at the sleeping form of the girl.

"What happened to her?"

"How would I know? We have to wait until she wakes up." So they did. After a month of being together on the same team, they were able to tolerate each other. Maybe it was because the girl unconscious had something to do with it.

Ino always tried to get the boys to do something as a team, whether it is training or shopping, they were always together. At first, they rejected the idea: Naruto just hated Sasuke and Sasuke always wanted to be alone. But Ino was determined to get them to be friends so now; they came to a mutual understanding: they were both alone and someone was trying to break them free of the emptiness and cold loneliness they were forcefully subjected to. So they let her do whatever she wanted.

As a result, their teamwork improved greatly. Even though they only received D ranked missions, they still helped each other to some degree.(Sasuke usually refusing to help due to his arrogance) And, they usually watched each other's back, which brought on the boys concern for their teammate, who with each day, came to the meetings with bruises, cuts, and sometimes broken bones.

"Urchin-head, Uchiha-kun, what's up?" They boys looked up to see Kyouka in a tree.

"Midget-chan, come down here and heal Ino-chan!"

"I can't."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked and Kyouka stared at him for a moment before directing her stare to Ino.

"Well?" Sasuke pressed on and Kyouka sighed.

"This is part of her training. That is why I can't interfere."

"How is this part of her training? So it is okay to keep walking around with bruises and cuts and act like she isn't in pain?" Naruto yelled at her and Kyouka growled.

"It's not like I don't care baka! Of course I would like to heal her, but I am not allowed to because I'm not the one who is training her. Each council member has a different way of training. Aki-chan is stricter than most. So, she doesn't like to offer sympathy to those who train to become stronger. She doesn't want them to depend on someone to help them when they are in trouble. Aki-chan believes in independence. You don't have it, she won't respect you."

"That's cruel! You can't force independence on people like that! People need to depend on others."

"Is that what you truly believe Naruto? That people need to rely on others to survive?" Naruto looked shocked before he clenched his mouth in aggravation.

"I-it's nice to know that you have people to support you in your times of need. To know that someone is going to catch you as you fall. Being independent is like pushing all those people away – being alone…" Naruto stopped talking and looked away. Sasuke glanced at him and looked back to Kyouka.

"Do you believe that Kyouka-san?"

"…In the shinobi lifestyle, it is nice to know that you have people supporting you. But it is also nice to know that you don't have anyone so you now that when you die, no one will miss you."

"That can't be right. Why do you want that?" Naruto asked.

"Urchin-head…it hurts when you lose someone. It hurts a lot. That's why I think it is better to be independent, so as to not feel that pain anymore."

"…"

"If you don't believe me, ask Uchiha-kun. His whole clan was murdered. Imagine how that'll feel."

"How can I imagine the pain if I never had anyone to lose before?" Kyouka stared at the ocean orbs that glimmered with unshed tears. She knew she touched a sore spot by bringing this up, but once her mouth starts, she can't control what she says.

"Trust me Naruto; it is sometimes a blessing to be alone in the world. Sometimes, it isn't. It depends on the person. Some chooses to be alone so they don't have to cry when someone close to them die. They either isolate themselves from human contacts or keep people at a distance, right Uchiha-kun?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. Naruto looked at him questionably, but the Uchiha didn't meet his eyes.

"But…those emotions are necessary for people to mature…" Three eyes looked at the girl on the ground who was awake and struggling to sit up.

"Ino-chan!" Naruto went to help her up but she lightly pushed him away.

"I'm okay, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun."

"What do you mean that it is necessary?" Kyouka cut of Naruto as he was about to say something to Ino. The blonde boy glared at her and she ignored him. She was curious as to what her soon to be mistress was about to say.

"Everyone knows that the world isn't kind to anyone. So trying to not form bonds because you are afraid of heartaches is the coward's way out. Experiencing pain is the way to get stronger. If you have suffered through pain and overcome them, you can become stronger and prevent those pains from ever happening again."

Silence fell over the clearing as they thought about what she said. It rang some truth, but still…

"It's harder than it seems Ino." Surprisingly, it was Sasuke who broke the silence. He ignored the set of eyes on him and continued.

"When you suffer through things, it is hard to overcome. It's hard for you to forget that pain and it is safer to keep people away so the wounds have a chance to heal."

"That's not true Sasuke-kun. Having people to rely on through your hard times can heal your pain. That's just like you saying that it is okay to leave a wound bleeding instead of taking care of it. If you leave a wound untended to, then it can succumb to infections and cause more harm then it originally caused."

"What a wonderful insight Ino-chan." Kyouka complimented after the girl spoke. "To think that such a young girl was able to come up with something like that. I'm impressed."

"It's nothing. Learning mind based jutsus makes me more in tune with the workings of the mind than normal people are." Ino boasted proudly.

"Ino-chan you are amazing." Naruto also complimented her and she smiled at him. She then looked at Sasuke who was silently brooding.

"Well, was I any help in figuring out your life?"

"Hn."

"Oh, fine." She huffed before struggling to stand up. Naruto helped her which she muttered quick thanks before she looked back at the Uchiha.

"Well, I'll leave you alone then so you can continue to think about whatever you are thinking about. Naruto-kun, can you help me back home?"

"Sure Ino-chan." He led her in the direction of her home, but not before saying bye to Kyouka and Sasuke. When it was just the two of them, Kyouka jumped down next to Sasuke.

"It is a heard concept to grasp isn't it? For someone who lost everything and then pushing people away, it is hard to just suddenly let people come back into your life."

"…Why are you still here?"

"Because I understand what it feels like to lose everything. I lost my clan…I lost my sensei that I looked up to as my mother… I also lost my dear little brother, who meant the world to me. I couldn't even watch him grow up…to see him become a Konoha-nin, to complete his first mission, to fall in love, to become what he always wanted to be, to get married and have his first child…I missed all of that…"

Sasuke looked at her and saw that Kyouka looked ready to cry; her red eyes filled with so much sorrow that he couldn't stand to look at her less he began to feel that same sorrow.

"My sweet, sweet otouto…he was such a precious little baby when he was born. His bright blue eyes staring at me with such innocence; I was so happy that I promised to love him with everything I had. I was seven years old, but I wanted to be his mother. My darling little boy, my precious otouto…his first words were Kyouka-kaasan…" Tears were streaming down her face now and Sasuke just frowned.

"Why are you telling me this?" He was quickly ignored as Kyouka continued to talk about her brother.

"…I'm sure you heard of my brother right? He was famous you know. Konoha's Yellow Flash!" She smiled through her tears and Sasuke gaped openly.

'Her younger brother was the Yondaime!?'

"Yes, he was the Yondaime and I am still proud of him. And he had such a beautiful boy himself. He grew up fine…my nephew."

"There was no mention of Yondaime-sama having a son. How would you know who he is?"

"How can you _not_ know who he is…you're with him every day." Sasuke eyes widened and his mouth dropped. But he quickly composed himself, after all Uchihas don't show such emotions.

"_Dobe?" _Kyouka nodded and laughed at the shock expression on his face.

"He is the _Yondaime's_ son?"

"He doesn't know it, though. There are only four other people who know this besides you and me--- and they knew longer than I did---those people are the Sandaime, Kakashi-kun, Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama. The last two are---"

"The legendary Sannins, students of the Sandaime…how do Kakashi know?"

"He was otouto's student."

"Hn…"

"Don't try to hide it; you're shocked aren't you? Hell, I was when I talked with Kakashi-kun. He was shocked to find out that I am older than him. Wasn't even shocked that I was Naruto's aunt."

"How old are you?"

"Last time I checked, I think around my forties…or maybe older."

"Forties?"

"Don't look it right?" With a shake of his head, she smirked. "Once you become a council member, you stop aging until you give up your position. I became a member at 22, so I stayed that way."

"How do you become a member?"

"Interested are we?"

"Hn."

"One of the council members has to have an interest in you. If you meet their requirements, you get trained by them. Why do you want to know?"

"I want to be stronger, so I can avenge my clan."

"Path of vengeance, eh? Not a good choice in the long run."

"What would you know, I _need_ to kill him!!"

"And then what?" Sasuke glared at the woman besides him as she evenly matched him in his glare.

"Let's say you kill him and avenge your clan. Then what, you have a whole life ahead of you. What you plan to do after that?"

"…"

"Can't think of anything can you? You accomplished your life goal. You have nothing worth striving for. Why continue?"

'And then what?' That question kept on echoing in his head and he was disturbed that he couldn't find an answer to her question. What would he do after he killed that man? Why can't he think of anything?

"It's getting late, why don't you go home?" The voice cut through Sasuke's musings and caused him to look at the stars that began to dot the sky in their small lustrous glow.

"I… have no home."

"You understand me…"

"What?" Sasuke looked at Kyouka who smiled slight and stood up.

"To answer your question about why I am telling you about my past. It's because Ino-chan's words made me realize that it is okay to rely on people to help heal your wounds. Though I'll never forget my precious otouto, my little Minato-kun, talking about him made me feel lighter. Talking about how I lost him…it feel's like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders. And though, you didn't talk to me about your wounds, you should know that I'll be waiting to here them. Just like how your teammates are there for you."

"…Hn." Sasuke stood up and began walking away. Kyouka grinned at his back.

"I like you kid. Who knows, you may become my apprentice…but I don't know, you haven't met _all_ my requirements yet."

This caused Sasuke to stop in his walk and stand frozen in his spot. Kyouka smirked as she could _feel_ his curiosity "What requirements?"

"The fact that I could connect with you is a big bonus. You also have the right affinity for my dance and is already advanced. Your requirement for me to actually teach you is to…drop your dream of revenge for the time being."

"No," He fiercely growled and glared at her with the strongest glare he had. At that instance, Kyouka released a strong portion of killer intent on him that, in a couple of seconds, brought him to his knees and quivering in absolute fear.

"I will not teach you if you cling desperately onto that ridiculous dream of yours! I will not also tolerate your fucking arrogance and pride. Becoming my apprentice means that you will be trained to serve our Mistress! Not kill some man! Do no think that I'll teach you so you can waste my skills to kill only one person! I'll give you a couple of days to sort out your priorities. When you made your decision, channel chakra through this to summon me and I'll come to you."

Kyouka tossed one of her gold bangles to him, which landed in front of the terrified Uchiha. He slowly lifted his head and Kyouka caught his dilated pupils in her ruby glare.

"Remember Uchiha who is the stronger of us two. I am not afraid to exert my force on you. You need to learn that not all people will bow down to you. You want my help, you need to earn it—prove that you want my help."

Sasuke struggled to get up and was panting from the exertion he went through. Kyouka watched as he picked up the bangle and looked back at her.

"Well, go on home…I have to pester a certain Jounin into a date." Kyouka's mood did a complete 180 that had Sasuke wondering if she is bipolar or something.

"Well ciao Sasuke-kun! Make sure you consider my offer okay!" With that, she vanished leaving a frozen Sasuke alone.

A/N: That's that. This chapter was mostly focused on the characters' concept of becoming stronger (somewhat) and a talk between Sasuke and Kyouka. I hoped you enjoyed. Please review. I am hoping for at least 50 reviews before the New Year.

Merry Christmas!!!

Devilchild 34


	8. To the Land of Waves

A/n: Thank you all for the reviews and the fact that I made it to the 50 mark. Though, I have to thank Ghostfur for that. Oh and since I usually don't do this; the first chapter of the New Year is dedicated to Ghostfur, because she sent the fiftieth review and she loves winter!!

And to answer your question Ghostfur, to say winter in Japanese is fuyu(I think) and to say wolf in Japanese is ookami. Fun words aren't they?

To everyone else who reviewed, don't think I forgot about you.(That rhymed) After all, I write for your enjoyment as well as mine and I take pride in knowing that there are people who enjoy my writing. Well, continue reading on then.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my ideas and all OC that has and will make an appearance in my story. Anyone who wants them has to go through a process to get them(jk).

* * *

Chapter 8: To the Land of Waves

* * *

"Kakashi-kun!!! Wait up!" Said Jounin looked up from his little orange book to see a hyperactive blonde running up to him. He paused his walking until she was near and continued walking as she caught up.

"Good afternoon Kyouka-chibi."

"Meanie, don't call me that! It's degrading!"

"Not when it's true…itai!" Kakashi winced as he held his head in pain. He looked over to the short blonde who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shouldn't you be helping your students on their mission?"

"They don't need my help catching that demon cat. I'm sure they are doing just fine. What about you, shouldn't you be helping the Hokage?"

"Not when it involves paperwork. Gentou-kun and Aki-chan has that covered. And that pervert is by the bath houses."

"I'm about to pick up the brats. Care to join Aunt Kyouka?" He dodged another fist and picked up his pace in walking.

"Don't call me that!!"

* * *

At the Hokage's Office

* * *

Three scratched up students glared at the cat as its owner strangled it. Kakashi and the Hokage looked on in slight amusement as they saw the genins' satisfaction in the abuse of the cat. Aki silently worked on the bookshelf; acknowledging no one. 

"Serves you right you damn cat." Naruto mumbled as he stuck his tongue out at the cat. It hissed as it was led out by its owner.

"Well Team 7 reporting another completed mission. We're ready for another one." Kakashi reported. His students glared at him in annoyance.

"You weren't even there to help us!! Where the hell were you?" Ino shouted. Kakashi winced at the volume and rubbed his head as he gave a quick excuse.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" She yelled back. She just came back from finding that damn cat for the fifth time and she wasn't happy go luck. That furball scratched her face in retaliation!

"Ino-sama, be more respectful to your elders." Aki pointed out as she spoke from her position by the bookcase. Ino scoffed in aggravation and before she even knew it, her shoulder throbbed in pain as a kunai whizzed by and cut her before it was imbedded into the wall. Ino winced before she slightly bowed in a strained manner.

"Forgive me for my rude outburst Kakashi-_**sensei**_; Aki-_**sensei**_." She spat out. Naruto growled as he stared at his friend being forced into submission.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You've only known Ino-chan for a month and she's your mistress! She should be ordering you around, not the other way around!"

"Her title means nothing to me. She is weak and she will be treated that way until she can beat me." Aki rose from her spot and glared at the boy.

"Stop acting like you are the strongest one. Ino, you shouldn't have to bow down to her. She doesn't deserve it." The Uchiha glared at the governess whose icy stare dropped a few more degrees. Her killing intent was gradually rising as she stared at the boys who defending her weak mistress.

"That is enough! There will be no fighting in my presence. Now Aki-chan, while you are here, you abide to my rules. And what you've done was unnecessary and uncalled for. Now resume your task." The Sandaime shot her a look and she stared at him before turning her back on him and went back to what she was doing.

"Thank you guys, you didn't have to stick up for me. She is right." Ino whispered dejectedly. The boys looked at her in disbelief.

"How can you say that about yourself? You know that isn't true! Even Sasuke doesn't agree with that, right teme?"

"Hn."

"Asshole…see? He thinks you are strong. Don't listen to that bitch!" Naruto was quickly silenced by a cuff to his head. Kakashi withdrew his fist and looked at Naruto disapprovingly before patting Ino on the head slightly. She scowled and he gave her a smile that she couldn't see any way.

"Hokage-sama, what is our next mission?"

"Well, you have several options to choose from. You can babysit, garden, deliver groceries, or paint."

"What the hell old man, I want a tougher mission! We're ninjas! Why are we doing other people chores for them? We deserve higher!" Naruto yelled out in frustration and received another cuff, this time from Ino and Sasuke.

"We apologize Hokage-sama, but we would like to request at least a C-Rank mission." Sasuke said and looked at Ino for her to continue.

"We, as Team 7, think that we are ready to take on a C-ranked mission for we train hard and our teamwork is …uh…up to standards."

"And I'm not doing any chores!" Naruto was sent to the ground again and the Sandaime laughed heartedly.

"Well Kakashi-kun, do you feel that they are ready for a higher mission?"

"I guess."

"Well, I'll probably have something for your team tomorrow. Stop by then, okay?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Team 7 saluted and walked out of the office; Ino and Naruto talking animatedly about their mission.

"We get to leave the village!" Ino cheered as they exited the building.

"I hope we get to protect a princess from other ninjas! Then I can show the true might of UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!!"

"Oh please, what is a dobe like you going to do?" Naruto stopped cheering and glared at the boy.

"Shut up teme, I'm going to do a lot more than you will every do in this lifetime!!"

"Then unless I die this second that will never happen usuratonkachi."

"Now, now boys, no fighting before a mission. I want you all to go home and back your things for at least a month. Don't pack unnecessary things. Dismissed." Kakashi poofed away and left the genins alone.

"Well, I'm going home." Ino announced as she started walking east.

"Wait Ino-chan, what about your wound?" Naruto asked as he eyed the cut on shoulder. Without looking back, she raised her arm and waved it in dismissal.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun. I've had worse. I don't even feel that much pain. Bye boys, see you later." With that, she jogged until they lost her in the crowd of civilians.

"She doesn't seem fine." Naruto said as he continued to look in the direction she left in. When he got no reply, he looked and saw that Sasuke had left him alone on the street.

"You bastard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Ino walked silently as she made her way home. She wasn't in any rush to get home. She just couldn't come home to her parents in such a gloomy fashion. Their princess was a very happy girl with no worries in the world. And to think, that their little girl is going to actually become a princess in five years. 

_'__Her title means nothing to me. She is weak and she will be treated that way until she can beat me.'_

Aki's voice drifted in her head and she sighed dejectedly. For a month, she knew the woman and for a month, the woman hated her. She was quick to insult Ino and always found a way to bring her morale down drastically. And even though Ino keeps on striving to be stronger, she was starting to believe that she couldn't become strong enough to uphold her title as the Mistress.

"Ino-hime, it isn't good to space out on a busy street."

"Ahh!!" The girl jumped and quickly spun around to stare at a pair of amused violet eyes.

"Haru-kun?"

"Ah, my beloved princess deigns to speak with me, since she has been ignoring me for the past week."

Recalling the incident a week ago that involved her finding a coy looking cat while taking a shower flashed in her mind and she growled before turning and stomping off.

"Ino-hime, I said I was sorry!!"

"Who the hell sleeps in a shower?!"

"I do!"

"You're a cat! Cats hate showers or anything dealing with water!"

"But you taught me to love showers as soon as I saw your naked visage in the water!" Ino punched him and continued to stomp off. In minutes, Haru was back up and walking beside her.

"Did I get your mind off it's' path of depression?" Ino stopped and looked at Haru who grinned at her.

"You did that to make me feel better?"

"Did it work?"

"…Yes."

"So why were you depressed?" He was met with silence before Ino sighed and looked to the ground.

"Do you think I am weak, Haru-kun?"

"This has to do with Aki-chan do it?" Ino nodded and it was his turn to sigh in annoyance. Sometimes, that woman acts like a real bitch.

"I'm gonna tell you a secret ok? Promise me that you won't mention anything to the other council members, ok?"

"Why can't I tell them?"

"Because anything dealing with any of our past lives is confidential. Do you understand?"

"Why tell me at all?"

"Because, in order to be our Mistress, you have to have some knowledge of your protectors. Let's find a nicer place to talk, okay Ino-hime?" With that, he grabbed her and vanished in a gust of wind.

* * *

Sasuke entered his dark bedroom and began packing. As he packed, he looked at the golden bangle that lay on his bed. He hadn't looked at it in a week but now, he though about the offer he was given. 

'But do I really want to give up my path as an avenger? Do I really want to give up my revenge on the man who destroyed my life?'

In truth, he didn't want to. That was what gave him the strength to continue after the massacre. He was told that in order to get stronger, he needed to give into rage, the anger, the darkness. But he was offered another way to get stronger and it was with a short blonde woman he just met. He thought about it and came up with two options: train himself and stay weak, or get a personal trainer and become strong. The choice wasn't difficult.

He grabbed the bangle and channeled chakra through it. In a poof the bangle was gone and Kyouka stood in front of him, looking confused.

"Where did you go Kakashi-kun?" She looked back and forth and saw Sasuke sitting there. She blinked for a moment before smirking at him.

"So you've decided?"

* * *

"I'm going to tell you the story of why Aki-chan is a bitch. It's not a pretty story. Out of all of us, I think she had the most traumatic life." 

Ino and Haru sat on a pier that overlooked a small lake that reflected the setting sun. Ino sat with her head resting on her raised knees as she stared at Haru who was lying on his back.

"What happened to her?"

"Well, Aki-chan lived in a poor family as a child. As a way to get money, her mother decided to sell her into a brothel."

"What happened to her father?"

"He died of an illness. And since the mother couldn't work because she was also sick and pregnant, she was sold to a notorious brothel."

"How old was she?"

"Ten."

"What!? What kind of mother sells a ten year old child to a place where she is going to be sold to perverted men and raped constantly!?" Ino was absolutely horrified at what she heard and wanted to punch the mother in the face for doing such a thing.

Haru just laughed bitterly as his mistress silently fumed beside him. "You have to understand Ino-hime. Times were rough and her mother was getting ready to have another baby. So she wanted to make sure the baby was born and grown healthy. In her mind, Aki was already grown up and wasn't needed anymore. She was also a way to make money. So she came up with the easiest plan.

"When Aki was sold, of course she was distraught. She was only a little kid and she had no clue as to why her mother would sell her. So she went into the brothel innocent and depressed. Of course that got worse as she was raped constantly, beating, and still wondering why she was sold. It got to the point to where she became temporarily mute."

"When did she get out?" Ino asked, entranced by the story. She decided that she would take back all that she thought about Aki. Because if it was her, she would've turned out the same way.

"When she was nineteen, a man came and bought her for good. His name was Daisuke, the former governor of autumn. He took her in as his apprentice and taught her all that he knew. As time went by, she started to talk again. It seems like Daisuke had an effect on her. To what extent, I don't know. But when she was 29 years old, she was offered her position as governess. She refused."

"Then how did she become it after she refused?" Ino was puzzled and became even more confused when Haru started laughing.

"Apparently, she made a bet with Daisuke and lost. So she had to take the position."

"What was the bet?"

"No one knows but them. I bet it was something kinky." Ino punched him in the stomach and caused him to sit and up and curl up as he held his stomach.

"Pervert!" Both sat there for awhile, enjoying the silence until something popped in Ino's head.

"Wait, how do you know this?"

"I am the story keeper of the council. Each member has to tell the governor of spring their story and he records it in the history scroll. I know everything about everyone."

"Can you tell me more about everyone?"

"One story a day."

"Come on! Please??"

"Well…I'll tell you another story if you show me your youthful breasts." Haru grinned lecherously and Ino smiled.

"Okay."

"Really!?"

"Yeah. Close your eyes so I can take off my shirt."

"All right!" Haru quickly closed his eyes and Ino cracked her knuckles and punched him in the face. She then got up and dusted her clothes before walking off in the night.

* * *

"Well, I see that Team 7 is late to pick up their new mission…again." Sarutobi stared at the genins who were in turn glaring at their sensei. Kakashi smiled and went back to reading his book. 

"Well for your C-ranked mission, you will be escorting a bridge builder, named Tazuna, back to his home in wave and help him complete the bridge. Gentou-kun please let our visitor in."

Gentou, who was currently working in the office, walked to the door and opened it and left. He then returned with an old man who was drunk and swaying haphazardly, occasionally bumping into Gentou. The man looked around the office and took a swig of his bottle before responding.

"These are the brats that are protecting me? What am I hiring you for? What makes you think a bunch of kids who haven't reached puberty yet is going to be suitable protection? Especially that short blonde haired kid with the stupid looking face!"

Kakashi quickly grabbed Naruto before he tackled the old man and held him by the collar.

"Well Tazuna-san, we are all ninjas here, so we would be more than enough for you. Okay kiddies, get your stuff and meet us at the front gate in a half hour. Dismissed."

When the thirty minutes were up, all genins were present and were waiting for their sensei once again. When he appeared thirty minutes later, he had to deal with two loud blondes, a glaring Uchiha, and an old man with a mean hangover.

Joy.

* * *

A/n: Well, the Wave arc has begun and you got to learn a little background information on Aki-chan. Also, Haru-kun finally makes a meaningful appearance and Sasuke has made his decision. Stay tune for more of my fic and review so I know that people actually read this. 

Oh, and anyone who is interested in Inuyasha, try my first ever story Bad Transfer of Shikon High. It is about to end and it seems popular enough, so try it. (Beginning is bad, but I'm getting around to editing…soon…maybe later…probably never)

Ciao!


End file.
